Éclair Returns
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Sequel of "Salvation". Five years later Lightning awakes from her crystal sleep. Instead of living happily ever after with her sister and her friends, she must fight again. But against who? Just what the hell is her new Focus? HopexLight;3
1. Prolog Hope Never Dies

**A.N.** So, here it is. The sequel of "Salvation". "Éclaire Returns" is just a synonym of "Lightning Returns", 'cause Éclaire means "lightning" after all (and it's her real name)xD I didn't really want to call this story "Lightning Returns", 'cause one could think it's about the 3rd part of the Lightning Saga. So, uh, I've finished this story, too so I can update weekly^^

**Éclair Returns**

Prolog: Hope Never Dies

Hope Estheim, former l'Cie and somehow savior of Cocoon, sighed deeply and put his head on the table in front of him. One year passed since Cocoon's fall and Hope had to go back to school. It took a while, but together they managed to build a beautiful home. Everyone helped — even PSICOM — and everything they needed was transported from Cocoon to Gran Pulse, which made it easier to build their new home. The city, or rather the village where he lived was called New Bodhum and was, like the Bodhum on Cocoon, built by the sea.

It was Snow's idea and it was a really good one. Hope would actually prefer to help his friends, but they all wanted him to finished school. The reason why he agreed to go back to school wasn't because that his friends and family wanted him to, but also because of a dream about Lightning. Yeah, that's right, he didn't listen to the people around him, but to a dream figure. But the dreams felt so real. Lightning told him she'd never talk to him again if he didn't finish the school. That was really deterrent. And now he was in school for about one year now.

And although he'd already made friends there, it felt wrong. Hope had the feeling to be the only sensible person there. Everyone were so childish, even though they were all his age. It seemed like he's grown during their journey. No one could even imagine what he'd been through. He'd saved the world and met the love of his life. However, she was trapped in that damn crystal pillar and there were little chances that she'll ever wake up again. „Hey, Hope, what's wrong?", asked a high female voice beside him.

Hope turned his head and looked directly into Vanille's face. He had no idea why, but for some reason Vanille wanted to go to school too, and because she's still quite young, she was allowed to attend to that school. How could anyone voluntarily want to go to school? Although Hope was always the best in school, he never really liked going there. Unfortunately the two weren't together in class, but it never prevented Vanille to come visit him in his classroom. „Nothing's going on.", he replied. Vanille leaned down to him at the table and looked deep into his eyes.

„Hmmm? Nothing's going on?" Hope sat up again and leaned back in his chair. „We're getting a new teacher that's going on." Vanille grinned at him. „And you didn't think about a particular person?" Hope raised an eyebrow. Even though Vanille already knew about his feelings for Lightning, he still tried to keep it a secret. He never told this to anyone. Well, his parents knew it, but they divined it right after the fall of Cocoon. Even after one year, his feelings for Lightning hadn't changed. Okay that wasn't quite true...He loved her even more than before. But no one had to know this. At least not yet. „I don't know what you mean."

Vanille straightened up and grinned even wider. „I'm talking about Lightning.", she said and lay emphasis on the name of the pink-haired soldier. Hope still tried to act as if he didn't know what she's talking about. „What's with Light?", he asked, while trying to sound as indifferent as possible. „Just admit that you love her."

„I don't know what you're talking about.", he repeated and avoided her gaze. „You know very well what I'm talking about.", trilled Vanille. „Class is about to start, you should go.", said Hope then. „I'll come back to that again.", she warned before she left the classroom giggling. Hope sighed in relief. He really liked Vanille, but did she have to address his feelings for Lightning every time they meet? Hope laid his head on his hand and looked out the window. From there he had a good view of Cocoon. He knew he shouldn't look there all the time.

But Cocoon looked really beautiful and somehow he always had to look there in case something happened. For example, if a certain pink-haired woman awoke from her crystal sleep...He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. Especially when everything reminded him of the pink-haired soldier. _Everything_. Somehow his thoughts kept drifting back to Lightning. Hope looked forward when he heard someone came in and everything went silent. His eyes widened when he saw who just came in. Was that the new teacher? Before she could say anything, Hope stood up abruptly and looked at her in shock. „S-Serah?" Serah looked at him directly. „Oh, Hope! So you're in this class?", she said and smiled at him. „You're our new history teacher?"

„Yes, are you happy to see me?", she giggled. His classmates were also quite shocked, but not because Serah was their new teacher, but because they knew each other. „Hope you know her?", asked someone. „Uh, yeah."

„Oh yes, we know each other.", replied Serah, took a piece of chalk and wrote her name on the blackboard. „I'm Serah Farron and I'm your new history teacher."

„Farron? Are you related to the legendary heroine Lightning Farron?", asked someone suddenly. Legendary heroine? For Hope Lightning has always been a heroine, but to find out that the others saw her in that way, too...or that they even knew her surprised him. „Yes, I'm her younger sister.", she replied and the whole class was astonished. Immediately they all began to ask question about Lightning. „How was she like?"

„Can you tell us something about her?" Hope wondered what Lightning would think about it. She certainly wouldn't like to get so much attention and would flee from her fans. „Actually, that doesn't fit in this class...", said Serah, but before she could finish the sentence, the whole class practically begged her to tell them something about Lightning. Serah sighed and leaned on the table. „Alright, I'll tell you something about my sister, because it's our first lesson, but this is a one-time exception, understood?" Of course everyone agreed immediately. He never thought that Lightning would be this famous.

On the other hand...she'd saved Cocoon from destruction, so it's quite natural that she became the great heroine. Right? Then Serah began to talk about her sister. And it was shorter than he expected...„Lightning is outwardly tough and unapproachable, but only to protect me and her loved ones. She's really nice, but she never shows this side to anyone. Am I right, Hope?" Hope's eyes widened as all eyes were on him suddenly. Damn, how could Serah drag him into the spotlight like this? Then he was peppered with questions. Everyone wanted to know what she meant, whether he knew Lightning and why and so on. „Uh...Yes, I know her. I was one of the l'Cie who saved Cocoon."

Then his classmates were thrilled. Apparently, no one knew that he was Cocoons enemy No. 1. „Uh, Lightning and I were partners and we've fought together to save Cocoon." Hope had hoped that this'll satisfy them, but they asked him further. How she looked like, how she was like, what they did together, and so on. Hope replied with a sigh. „Lightning looks just like Serah. Except that...her hair was slightly lighter, pinker and lay loose over her left shoulder. And her eyes were brighter, too. They were more ice blue, while Serah's are more ocean blue. And she's half a head taller than Serah."  
When he talked about Lightning, he could see that Serah looked at him with something in her eyes. „She taught me everything you need to know to survive and helped me to become stronger. She's my best friend."

„Aww, Hope, that's so sweet.", said Serah and smiled widely at him. „But you already know it, Serah..."

„So what.", she giggled and then suddenly gave him a stern look that made him wince. That gaze reminded him of Lightning. „And during the lessons I'm Ms. Farron for you, understood?"

„Y-yes!" he replied quickly. Her look was just as frightening as Lightning's. He had no idea that Serah was so similar to the soldier. He should do everything in order not to get to her 'Lightning-ish' side...

* * *

Two weeks passed since Serah became his new teacher and now she already had the reputation of a very strict teacher and got the nickname 'Meanie Miss Farron'. Hope had no idea that the sisters were so similar. In his eyes Serah has always been the nice little sister. But now Serah scared him more than Lightning. And he had the feeling that she had an eye on him. This was certainly because they were friends. Hope looked out the window during class, to the crystallized Cocoon and thought about Lightning. Even though one year have passed since their journey, it felt like an eternity.

He missed her so much. He wondered if she dreamed? And if so, about what? A sudden thwack on his table pulled him out of his thoughts. „Hope Estheim!" He looked up and looked into dark blue eyes that looked down at him sternly. „Yeah, Ligh—Ser—Ms. Farron?"

„I thought if you have time to daydream, you can answer my question.", said Serah with a stern tone in her voice. „I...uh..." He wanted to answer, but then he remembered that he didn't even get the question. „What was the question again?"

„Who was the first Primarch of Cocoon?" Hope thought hard. He knew who it was, but he completely forgot his name, so he remained silent. Serah poked his forehead — just as Lightning always did — and crossed her arms over her chest. „Pay attention, this will be in the next test."

„Y-yes.", he replied immediately and winced at her gaze. It amazed him repeatedly that she and Lightning looked so alike when Serah's angry. „We'll talk after class." Hope nodded and tried to listen to the rest of the lesson. When everyone left the room after class, Hope went to Serah, who sat on her chair and waited for him. „Hope.", she began, while looking at him intently. „You should pay more attention in class."

„I know.", he sighed and looked away from her. He just couldn't look at her without having to think about Lightning. „I know you miss her..." Hope's eyes widened and looked at her in shock. How did she know that? Serah smiled sadly at him. „You look constantly out the window and from here you have a good view of Cocoon.", she said. Then she stood up and went to him. In this last year he's grown and was now 1,63m tall. Only one centimeter shorter than Serah. And soon he'll be as tall as Lightning. „Hope, we all miss her.", she said and put a hand on his shoulder. „I'm not asking you to forget her, or to stop thinking about her. I just want you to pay more attention in class, so you'll graduate with honors."

„I understand.", he muttered. „You surely have already noticed, but I'll say it anyway. Don't think you'll receive preferential treatment, just because we're friends." Then he heard Lightning's voice in his mind saying something alike. _„Don't t__hink I'll go easy on you, just because you're a kid." _She said this when they started the training — right after she tamed Odin. Hope nodded in reply. Then she patted him on the head. Why's she doing this all the time? Why did she had to remind him of Lightning? „You want to make her proud, right?" Hope nodded again. „Then try harder."

„I will."

„Good. Let's have lunch together."

„If you're Serah again, then I'm in.", said Hope with a smile. „What do you mean?", asked Serah confused when they left the room and went to the cafeteria. „Well, in class you're so...Lightning." Serah giggled. „Really?"

„Yeah, you're even more frightening than Light." Serah giggled until they arrived at the cafeteria and ate lunch.

* * *

A few days later, he was forced by Fang, Serah and Vanille to go shopping with them. The neighboring town of New Bodhum grew very much, but only because all the necessary materials were transported from Cocoon to Gran Pulse. He didn't even know why he agreed to go with them. Oh yeah, he never agreed, they dragged him along and his parents let them.

Traitors...But that was not even the worst thing! The worst part was that they were in the same shop for hours and the girls tried on everything they saw. Hope sat on a chair near the changing rooms. „What about this, Hope?", asked Vanille as they left the changing room first. „Nice."

„You're not even looking!", she said, pouting. „I was looking.", he said and looked at her, but still didn't pay any attention to her outfit. Then Fang and Serah came out of the changing room. „So?", asked Serah and turned around. Hope just yawned. „What's the matter with you, Hope?", muttered Serah sulkily. „You ask me what's wrong with me? I was kidnapped by a couple of women who drag me through the whole town for hours.", he grumbled. „Now don't be like that, kiddo.", said Fang with a grin on her face. „Now it's your turn."

„Oh yeah! Let's go find some clothes for Hope!", said Vanille joyfully and before Hope realized what she said the three disappeared. Then they dragged him into a changing room with a mountain of clothes. „Come on, get dressed!", urged Vanille. Hope sighed and put the clothes on, because he knew that they wouldn't let him go of he didn't do it. A few more hours and countless embarrassing outfits later, the silver-haired boy had enough. „That's enough, I'm going!", he muttered to the others, as he undressed again.

„Wait, try this!", said Vanille quickly and suddenly a hand came through the curtain and pushed something into Hopes arms. Something white...He looked at it carefully and finally realized that it was a dress! „You kidding me? This is a dress!"

„We know that.", giggled Serah. „But you know that I'm a boy?"

„Yep.", replied Vanille, who giggled too. „We just thought maybe you feel like doing a dare.", said Fang and he could already imagine her sly grin. „No."

„Wait, don't be so hasty.", continued Fang. „If you put on the dress and get out of the changing room for a minute, then..."

„Then I'll tell you a secret about Lightning.", finished Serah. A secret about Lightning? Damn, they knew exactly how to manipulate him, and Fang didn't even had to use her manipulation skills. He still wanted to say no, but he became curious. What was that secret? „Alright, I'll do it.", he grumbled.

His curiosity had won. He only heard the girls giggling and whispering as he reluctantly put on the dress. Luckily it was not as hard as he feared. And luckily they didn't force him to put on the matching underwear. „Are you done?, asked Fang. „Shall I help you?"

„No, thanks, I can do that myself.", he grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror. His body was still so puny that the dress kinda fit him...Hope sighed and opened the curtain a crack and looked at the three women who apparently liked torturing him. „Come out, kid." Hope sighed again, as he opened the curtains and hoped that no one saw him like this. „Aaww! How sweet!", squealed Vanille and dragged him out of the changing room.

Internally Hope already started to count the seconds. „Hey, that suits you.", laughed Fang. Hope's face became so hot that he felt like he's going to melt any moment. He wished it could really happen. Or that the ground will swallow him up. No matter what, he just wanted to get out of this situation! Lightning wouldn't have wanted them to embarrass him like that. Right? „Hope, you're so sweet!", giggled Serah. Hope bit his lower lip and looked away from them.

When was the minute over? Then something flashed. He looked back at them and saw in horror that the three took pictures of him! „Stop it!", he pleaded, while trying to hide his face with his arms, even if it was too late. „Aww, our little Hope is shy." Then they finally stopped. „Okay, do you want to know the secret about Light?" Immediately he let his arms fall to his sides and looked intently at Serah. „Yes, tell me!" Thereupon Serah leaned closer to him and Hope met her halfway. „Okay, Lightning...", she whispered and paused dramatically. „...Can't cook.", she giggled.

„B-but I know that already!", grumbled the silver-haired boy. Serah already told him this during their journey. „I never said it's a secret you don't know.", she said and pushed him back into the changing room. „Serah, that was unfair!", he grumbled, as he closed the curtain again and changed back. When Hope was done, he went out and stomped towards the exit. „Where are you going?", asked Vanille and followed him with the others. „Home."

„Don't be a spoilsport." Hope said nothing and just went faster. „Wait, Hope.", said Serah and stopped in front of him, to stop him. „I'm sorry, okay?" The silver-haired boy looked away from her stubbornly. „Do you forgive us when I'll tell you Light's real secret?" He didn't move. He wouldn't fall for it a second time!

„Lightning's real name?" Now the pink-haired woman got his attention. „You want to tell me her real name?" Serah nodded in response. Hope knew the reason why Lightning changed her name, but her real name was the biggest secret up until now. „If you want to trick me again..."

„I won't, I promise." Hope thought for a while. Actually, he wanted Lightning to tell him her real name herself — that is, if she'll ever trust him enough to do so — but since she might never wake up again — or at least in a couple centuries — and because he really wanted to know, he agreed. „Okay."

„So...", began Serah and made a dramatic pause again. „Her real name is Claire." _Claire..._Hope never thought that she had such a beautiful name like Claire. How could she change this name? „I know what you're thinking.", said Serah and pulled him from his thoughts. „I wonder why she changed her beautiful name, too." She really didn't know? Was it perhaps a secret that only he knew? „Shall I tell you a secret about her now?"

„You know a secret from her?", asked Vanille. „She's told me herself."

„Man, you two were really close.", said Fang astonished. „What did she tell you?", asked Serah. „She said...she changed her name, to forget her past. And to be strong for you. She thought if she changed her name, she could change who she was. She's done this for you, Serah."

When he looked back to Serah, he saw the tears in her eyes. Moments later, he found himself in a hug. „Thank you for telling me this, Hope." Hope nodded and returned the hug. He sighed inwardly. It was close, but not the same...He never thought he'd miss her hugs so much, even if she'd done it twice. Hope missed everything about her. Her touch, her scent, her eyes, her voice, her way of showing her affection, everything. „Hope you can let go of me now." When he heard Serah's voice, he let her go immediately. He hadn't even noticed how tight he hugged her. „If Snow knew...", giggled Vanille. „He certainly thought about another pink-haired woman.", laughed Fang. „Is that right, Hope? Did you just think about my sister?"

„N-no, I didn't!", he replied quickly while his face became bright red again. Why are they always doing this to him? Or rather, how did they even know of his feelings for Lightning? He'd never told anyone anything about this! But on the other hand...he wouldn't be surprised if they figured it out themselves. When it came to Lightning he was different. The girls laughed, but at least they went back home.

* * *

When he arrived in his home, he laid down on the couch. He never thought that shopping could be so exhausting. „And how was your day, honey?" Hope jumped briefly when he heard his mother's voice next to him. „Demanding.", he mumbled into the pillow. Then she patted him on the head. „Mom, stop that..."

„Why? You liked it when Lightning did this.", she giggled. Hope grumbled to himself and buried his face into the pillow to hide his red face. „Where's dad?", asked Hope to change the subject. „He's still on the road.", replied Nora, who still patted his head. „It feels like nothing's changed."

„Don't say that. Everything changed. You know why your father has to stay away so long." Hope nodded. He knew what his father was planning. Bartholomew and a few other people he didn't know, were about to found a new organization called the Academy. He didn't really understand what the Academy should be like — he was too distracted to think about Lightning, that he didn't listen to him — but he remembered that it sounded very interesting. „By the way...why are you wearing a dress?"

„W-what?!" Hope immediately jumped up and looked at his mother in shock. „A few minutes ago Fang sent me a picture of you in a white dress."  
„Fang!", he grumbled and buried his face back into the pillow. „Why do you have their numbers?"

„Because we all work together, you know that, sweetie." Hope just muttered to himself. „The picture actually looks pretty sweet, just like the one where you put on the dress of your cous—"

„Stop that!", he interrupted and wished for the second time in one day that the ground swallowed him up. In this picture his mother mentioned, he was just four years old for Maker's sake! He didn't know what he's doing!

* * *

Hope distracted himself from his work again and looked out the window to Cocoon. It was 005AF now, five years after the fall of Cocoon. Hope was nineteen years old and worked for over three years in the Academy. After he'd skipped several classes through his intelligence, he enlisted in the Academy.

There, he rose up the career ladder in record time and became the director of the Academy in the last year. The Academy's full of super smart people who researched everything and took care of the people. In the last four years, the Academy had grown and cared for practically everything. A kind of Sanctum, only that they protected the people and no fal'Cie ruled this.

Hope runs everything. His father retired as Hope joined them. He said that he — the youth — should take care of everything, so that he could help Snow and the others. He was glad that he had so much confidence in him. There were times where he had to take care of so many things that he could hardly sleep, but it was worth it.

After all, they needed him. Now fortunately most of it was cleared, but he still had so much to do, like this mountain of documents on his desk, waiting for him. But in this work, his mind wandered often. To a certain pink-haired woman. Hope put his arms on the windowsill and laid his head on them. He couldn't believe that five years had passed. And the funny thing was: he still was in love with Lightning.

Eventually he sometimes thought it made no sense to wait for her and dated other women, but nothing worked out like he wanted it. He always started to compare them with Lightning and then he realized how perfect Lightning actually was. He still dreamed of her by the way and now he couldn't imagine a future without Lightning. And now he wanted to talk to his friends about it, but he couldn't. The Academy was in the city Academia and was very far away from New Bodhum. His parents remained in New Bodhum to help his friends. Hope didn't talk to them for a long time, because he always had a full diary and didn't even had the time to call them.

He never felt so lonely before...Now even though he had time, he still couldn't call them. It was too late for this. Hope sighed deeply. If only he could find a way to get Lightning out of the pillar and save her from crystal stasis...For years he'd dealt with l'Cie and their crystal sleep. He even asked Fang and Vanille out, but there were a few things that even they didn't know. A knock on his door, pulled him back from his thoughts. „Come in.", he called to the person who bothered him and turned to the door. Then Alyssa, his assistant, came in. „Director Hope.", she trilled happily. „What is it, Alyssa?", he sighed and sat back down at his desk. „I just wanted to look after you, no one saw you for hours."

„I've been busy here. Everything okay?"

„Jepp, there are no problems."

„That's good...", he said and took another sip of his coffee, to stay awake. „What about the machine I've developed?"

„Well it's ready." Hope drank out his third cup of coffee and nodded in satisfaction. „That's good. If only we could test it..."

„As you wanted some guys looked around for l'Cie, but without success.", said Alyssa. Hope sighed deeply. How should he find out if the machine worked? He needed l'Cie as test subjects. „I see...Then we should take care of the pillar now. We must find a way to drill a hole in there without destroying the whole pillar."

„To get_ her _out of there?"

„Yes. What about the researches to awake l'Cie from their crystal sleep?"

„No success so far."

„I see...", he murmured, running his hand through his hair frustrated. „When I'm done here, I'll make some experiments."

„You should rest.", said Alyssa and sounding worried. „No, I need to finish this quickly."

„You should really rest, you hardly sleep."

„It's okay...", he said with a yawn and looked at Alyssa's stern face. „Go to bed, we'll take care of that." Hope sighed resignedly. Alyssa could be just as stubborn as Lightning. „Alright. I'll finish this and go to bed. I don't want to be disturbed." Alyssa nodded satisfied and went out of his office. He wanted to go to work again, but he couldn't concentrate. Hope sighed and laid his head on his left hand and looked at the group photos which had a honored place on his desk.

The first one was made shortly after Cocoon's fall, together with his friends and parents; the second one was made two years later, before he moved to Academia. And then there was a photo that meant much more to him. It was a photo of Lightning. On said photo Lightning stood there with crossed arms and looked annoyed to the camera as if she didn't like to be photographed.

Serah gave it to him. She said he should have photos from all of his friends. But he knew the real reasons why she gave this to him. To have a reminder of her. In addition to her survival knife — which he carried with him since Lightning's sacrifice. Hope opened a black bag that belonged to his uniform and pulled out the knife. He opened it and looked at it. It still looked like new. He'd always polished and grind it. She wouldn't want to get a dull, rusty knife back. Then he had to remember his time with Lightning and his heart clenched painfully. He wondered if he could move on like this. Without Lightning. He really hoped they'll find a way to save her.

**A.N.** Well with this first chappy I wanted to show you that Hope's feelings for Light grew since their journey and that he'd do _anything_ for her (even wearing a dressxDD) You also can clearly see that he just joined the Academy to save Lightningx3 and that he's doing everything in his power to save her. Thanks for reading^^ I'll update next weekend. Until thenx3


	2. The Heroine is Back

**A.N.** So, I finally updated. You know...I feel kinda embarrassed because of the prologue...One word: dress. But I still hope it's as funny as I wanted it to be. Well then, enjoy the first real chappy.

**Ototoi no Asa:** oh gosh, you're right! So sorry! I guess it's because Claire has an e in the end -.-' Gosh sorry, and thanks for telling me!

**Éclair Returns**

Chapter 1: The Heroine is Back

A jumble of blurred images and voices addled her thoughts. None of it made any sense and then suddenly, everything was quiet again. The silence didn't last long though, because it was interrupted by a slow, steady beep noise. Slowly she regained consciousness. Crystal blue eyes opened and stared blankly at a white ceiling.

Where was she? How did she get here? Suddenly the beeping noise got faster and she found out that the noise was caused by her heart. Apparently she was connected to a electrocardiogram. And that meant she had to be in a hospital. She took a deep breath and almost instantly the beeping noise and her heart rate became slower.

The years of training to control her emotions paid off. She turned her head to look around. She wanted to get up, or at least sit up, but her body felt heavy and weak, as if she had slept for an eternity.

Suddenly, the beeping stopped a few seconds before it went faster again. She remembered what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Orphan's death, Cocoon's fall...and Ragnarok. Actually, she should be in the crystal pillar, holding up Cocoon. What would happen with Cocoon now? And the most important question was: how long did she sleep at all? Were her friends even still alive? Then the door opened and ripped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head toward the door and then the beeping stopped again for a moment before it raced.

She couldn't believe who just walked in. Sapphire blue eyes stared into hers in pure shock. „Claire!", she screamed and ran to her, hugging her tightly, when she was near enough. She didn't even care that she called her by her real name in front of this idiot, who came after her into the room. „Serah...", she cawed. In this moment she noticed how dry her throat was. Serah let go of her and ran through the small single room. „Wait a sec!" When she found what she was looking for she poured water into a glass and went back to her. Lightning laboriously lifted a shaky hand to take the glass.

„Wait, I'll help you.", said Serah, while raising her head slightly and putting the glass on her lips. Lightning didn't like this situation a bit, but she couldn't move. She drank the whole glass in one go and her sister put her head back on the pillow. Then Snow came closer and grinned at her. „Hey, sis. Nice to have you back." She immediately gave him a withering look, but then Serah hugged her again and let her forget her anger towards Snow. „What happened?", asked Lightning then. „We don't know either.", said Snow. Serah let go of her again and looked at her with tears in her eyes. „Snow and I went to the pillar. Then it suddenly started to glow and then you were lying there." Lightning raised an eyebrow. That sounded really ridiculous. „And the pillar?"

„It still stands, don't worry." That was really weird. Usually the crystal around Cocoon should dissolve when she awoke. And that was the next question: Why did she even wake up? But first she asked a few easier questions. „Where am I?"

„In the hospital of New Bodhum."

„New Bodhum?" Serah nodded. „Yes, after you saved Cocoon we decided to live on Gran Pulse. It was Snow's idea to live near the sea and to call the City New Bodhum." Lightning didn't answer. This idea couldn't be more uninspired, but she didn't say that to them. „How long was I asleep?", she asked next. Then Serah looked sad. „Five years." Lightning's eyes widened. She'd slept five years. Well, actually she should be happy that she slept only five years, not five hundred. „And now you're the little sister!", said Snow and grinned.

Lightning ignored him. Even if she slept only five years, there were certainly a lot of things she'd missed. Lightning actually wanted to ask more questions, but she felt so tired again. Serah sat down on her bed and stroked her hair like Lightning always did to Serah when they were kids. „You should rest for a while, Claire." Too weak to protest, she did as she was told and closed her eyes again.

A few days later, Lightning was finally released from the hospital. It was, however, so early that no living soul was to be found in the city. Snow and Serah let her stay in their house and even though the two visited her every day, there were still a few open questions. Until now they'd only told her how their friends were. Serah was now a teacher and taught history. Sazh continued to work as a pilot and Dajh was still in school. He often stayed in the Estheim's residence, if Sazh had to work longer and Dajh couldn't accompany him. Snow, Fang, Vanille, Team NORA and the Estheim's worked together and rebuild the cities. At this moment they dealt with Oerba.

Hope finished school and joined an organization called 'the Academy' and one year ago he became the director. Lightning almost didn't want to believe that Hope — the little Hope, who sought her protection and couldn't do anything alone — was the director now. It looked like he didn't need her as well. Lightning sighed silently as she thought about it. Apparently she was no longer needed. Now she didn't mind sleeping a couple of centuries. „What is it, Claire?" Serah's voice tore her from her thoughts. „Oh, nothing. What's up with you and Snow? You've got married, right?"

„No, not yet.", said Serah and shook her head. That surprised Lightning. „Why?" Back then all they wanted was her blessing and now they didn't marry? „Well, in the first years it was important to build a new home and until now we'd hoped that you'll wake up someday, so you can be here. And the funny thing is: we thought that you won't wake up in time and decided to marry now. We already have an appointment, and we're in the midst of the preparations."

„What a coincidence...", muttered Lightning thoughtfully. But was it really just a coincidence? „What about the l'Cie brands? I mean, are the others still l'Cie?"

„No, their brands disappeared shortly after Cocoon's rescue.", said Serah and smiled brightly at her. So they were all human again. Lightning was glad that the whole thing was over for them. What she hid from Serah and Snow was that she still had her brand. Or she got a new brand to be exact. It looked different from the brand that Anima gave her. She was still a l'Cie and most likely she got a new Focus. The bad news was that she couldn't remember her vision.

She'd been so long trapped in this dream world that she no longer knew what was dream and what was the vision. She had to remember her Focus quickly, or she'll turn into a Cie'th. But since she didn't want to drag Serah and the others into this again, she kept it a secret and will search for her Focus herself. „I'm glad.", said Lightning and then changed the subject again. „When is your wedding?"

„In two weeks.", answered Serah. „And there's still so much to do! We need to arrange Lebreau's bar, check the meal, get you a pretty dress..." From there, Lightning had stopped listening. „A dress?", she interrupted her sister. „Yes, of course. You don't think you're going in your uniform, do you?"  
„Why not? Many people go with their uniforms to such events. It's much more professional."

„Maybe, but you're a girl. Also, I'd be very happy if you wear dress on my wedding. Please, Claire." Lightning sighed resignedly. She'd wear the dress one day only and never again. „Alright." Then Serah hugged her tightly. „Thank you, Claire."

„Whatever...", mumbled Lightning and patted her on the back. „When will I see the others?" Serah let go of her again to look into her eyes. „I think we should keep it a secret and then announce it during the wedding."

„So that I can steal you the show?", asked the older sister and raised an eyebrow. „Oh, you won't, don't worry. This'll be a nice surprise for everyone."  
„But I don't wanna hide in here for two weeks."

„It's only for two weeks...", said Serah and looked at her with wide puppy dog eyes. She hated this look! Hope always looked at her like that, too. „Alright.", she grumbled, while crossing her arms over her chest. „Thank you, Claire!" Lightning remained silent. Actually she wanted to look around, but since all her friends lived nearby, she couldn't go out. Even though she wanted to see her friends again, she must admit that it really will be a great surprise for everyone. Even if she didn't like surprises herself. Silence fell between the sisters and Lightning took the opportunity to think about her friends.

Five years ago, she never thought to find such friends. She wouldn't even dream of the thought to rely on someone, or to open up to someone. Even though she'd opened up to Hope only, he was still the first person — except for her sister — she opened up to. Hope would be nineteen years old now. He and Dajh had certainly the biggest changes behind. After all, she met them when they were kids. She was almost certain they have forgotten her. „Serah?"

„Hm?"

„Do you think the others miss me?" Serah looked shocked when she asked this question. „But of course! We all missed you!"

„What about Hope and Dajh?"

„They missed you of course, too! Did you think that they'll forget you just like that?" Lightning shrugged. She didn't know herself why she thought this. „Hey, do you wanna see our photo album?" Lightning wasn't surprised at all. Serah always had to photograph everything. And even if she wasn't trapped in the crystal pillar, she would have made a lot of pictures. Lightning nodded in response and then Serah jumped up and took a few photo albums from a shelf. Lightning wasn't surprised when five albums lay on her lap.

Lightning opened the first one and the first photo was a group photo with all her friends and the crystallized Cocoon in the background. „We did this right after Cocoon's fall.", informed Serah. That was hard to miss. Hope was still small and wore the yellow jacket and Dajh was still small enough to sit on Sazh's shoulders.

And the Chocobo chick was still...a chick. She flipped on and the next photo showed the building of New Bodhum. Mostly Snow and his Team NORA were seen in them, but there were some with the Estheim's, Fang, Vanille, Sazh and Dajh. In the first album, it was mainly about the reconstruction, so she got through it quickly. The first photo in the second album showed Serah with at least twenty teenagers. Her eyes immediately fell on a certain boy with silver hair. „Is this Hope?", she asked, while pointing to the boy. Compared with the first pictures, he looked more mature. „Yes. It turned out that Hope was in my class.", said Serah and smiled. „Was he good in school?"

„He often daydreamed during class, but he was the best of the whole school." _The best...?_, thought Lightning thoughtful. Lightning had indeed thought that Hope would be better in theory than in practice — she could tell, when she saw him fighting — but that he really was the best, surprised her.  
No wonder he became the director...Lightning turned the page, and noticed that a photo lay loose there. It was upside down, so Lightning took it and turned it over. Her eyes widened immediately, as she realized what she saw. It was a really cute photo of Hope in a...dress? „Is that...?"

„Yes, this is Hope.", said Serah giggling. „And is he wearing a...?"

„Yes, he's wearing a dress." The older Farron looked at the picture for a long time. Hope's body was not fully developed, so the dress still fit perfectly well. His face was scarlet red and he looked to the side, while biting his lower lip. „Can you explain that?"

„Well, Fang, Vanille, Hope and I were shopping and sometime we dared Hope to put on this dress and he really did it."

„Do I want to know the reason why you did this?", she asked and raised an eyebrow. „Don't ask." Lightning put the photo back down and turned the page. This time there were more photos of her friends. And just as Lightning expected, she saw the biggest changes in Hope and Dajh. The others didn't change a bit. The last photo in the album was a group photo again. It looked almost exactly like the first one, but Hope was already taller than Serah and Dajh also was too tall to be carried by Sazh. And the Chocobo chick also grew and you could almost ride her. She also noticed that Hope was wearing a kind of uniform. „That was just before Hope moved to Academia. This is the uniform of the Academy. It's been three years now."

„Three years? Have you seen him lately?" Serah shook her head. „No. In the first year he called often, but then he had no more time for this. We don't know what he's doing there, but it must be a lot if he doesn't have the time to call us. Not even his parents have heard of him." Lightning was shocked. He didn't even have the time to call his parents? When he's here, she'll have to deal with him. „I see.", said Lightning as she worked through the remaining albums. But the peaceful idyll was interrupted when an annoying voice called out. „I'm back!"

Serah immediately stood up to greet her fiancé, while Lightning didn't move from the spot and just looked at the photos. „Hey, sis.", said Snow, as he entered the living room. „I'm not your sister.", she muttered darkly, without looking up at him. „Not yet.", he said, and she could already imagine his stupid grin when he said this. „You look through the photo albums, huh?"

„Looks like it."

„I'll go make dinner.", said Serah and went to the kitchen. Lightning put the remaining albums on the table and followed her. „I'll help you."

„Thank you, sis. You make the egg salad, okay?" Lightning nodded, even though she didn't even know how to make it. Yeah, you heard right, she couldn't even make something as simple as an egg salad. The pink-haired woman took the pot were the cooled eggs were and began to peel them. „You certainly can't wait to meet the others, right?", asked Serah and broke the silence between them. „Yeah.", said Lightning and imagined a couple of scenarios, how their reunion might be. Especially between her and Hope. He was an adult now after all. She was pretty sure she wouldn't recognize him. From the looks she would recognize him of course, but certainly not his personality.

During their journey, he'd changed drastically. She didn't want to imagine how he was now. But she hoped that something from the fourteen year old Hope remained somewhere inside him. Something that was familiar to her. Lightning cut the eggs twice with the egg slicer into cubes and poured everything in a bowl. Then she turned to Serah. „What now?" Serah gave her a small glass with mustard and remoulade. „Just do as you think."

„Serah, do you remember what happened last time?" The last time where Serah said „Do as you think" she had to make mashed potatoes and poured too much milk into it. How embarrassing was that? „Well...then...Just take a teaspoon of mustard and fife tablespoons of remoulade.", said Serah and giggled. „That should be enough." Lightning ignored Serah's laughter and did as she was told. She mixed everything and it was done. Actually quite simple.

„Done.", said Lightning and turned back to Serah, who was done with everything and even set the table. How long did she make the egg salad? „Thank you, Light.", said her little sister and put the bowl on the table. Lightning sat down at the table as Serah called this idiot. In seconds, Snow was in the kitchen and sat down with Serah. „Look, sis, I even bought your favorite bread for you." Serah smiled and handed her the bread basket. Lightning immediately took two slices of dark granary bread. Granary bread was not only healthier than normal bread, it also saturated so much that you had to eat only half as much.

„Thanks." Before Snow could touch it at all, Lightning grabbed the bowl with the egg salad. She put some egg salad on the bread and laid the bowl back to it's place. Snow then took the bowl. „Light made that.", informed Serah and Snow immediately stopped in mid-motion. „Really...?" She immediately shot him a dark glare and could also see that Serah did that too.

„I mean...Really? That's great!" Snow grinned and them and tried it. „Hey, that tastes really good!", he said and put some on his bread with the spoon he had in his mouth moments ago. „This is unhygienic!", hissed the older Farron. Of all the people who would be able to change, why didn't Snow change? Lightning shook her head and began to eat.

**A.N.** The egg salad...can't believe I'm telling you this, but that's how I make egg salad. Yep...It's really embarrassing, but my first try making this I accidently...used unpalatable remoulade...I didn't even notice! Thank god I smelled it and threw it away x'D And since Light's also bad at cooking...I used the way I made my first egg saladx''D


	3. The Wedding

**A.N. **Alright, here's the 2nd chappy. enjoy^^

**unclejoex3 —** I know that the quotations are wrong. It's because it's German grammar. Since this wouldn't be the only thing I'm doing wrong here, I just wrote it the way I've learned it. And I don't really want to start a new line whenever someone's talking. I think it looks better this way.

**Éclair Returns**

Chapter 2: The Wedding

Lightning went with her sister through the neighboring city called New Palumpolum. Since they 'only' had two weeks until the wedding and because Serah wanted get Lightning a dress, she dragged her to this town the next day. They wouldn't run into their friends, because they met with Snow to discuss what they could do for Oerba. But something was strange. The people around them watched them in shock and amazement and whispered something. What the hell was going on? „Serah?"

„Yes?"

„What's going on here? Why are these people staring at us like that?"

„Well..." Before Serah could answer her, a little girl came to her and stood in front of Lightning. The soldier looked down at the girl and raised an eyebrow. „Aren't you the heroine who saved Cocoon?", she asked, while looking at her with wide, bright eyes. Heroine? Was that the reason why the people behaved so weird? Because they thought she was a heroine? „No—"

„Yes, she is.", answered Serah and the people immediately gathered around them. The little girl's eyes gleamed and she hugged her suddenly. And before she knew it, she was surrounded by people who gaped at her. Lightning glared at her little sister. She wanted an explanation! „Well, what can I say...? Five years ago, you saved all the people here."

„Are you a goddess?", asked the little girl that still embraced her. „Only the gods are able to accomplish such a miracle." The people around them suddenly asked her out just like some annoying paparazzi. „Be quiet!", shouted Lightning and immediately everyone went silent. „I am no goddess and I'm not a hero! I was a l'Cie with the Focus to destroy Cocoon!"

„But instead of destroying it, you saved it.", said someone from the crowd. Lightning couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get out of here. She pushed the girl away from her and fought her way through the crowd. Serah followed her. Lightning was really glad that they let her go, otherwise she wouldn't have been so nice. „Oops, I completely forgot to tell you that everyone see you as a heroine and goddess.", said Serah and giggled nervously. „Thanks for warning me.", grumbled Lightning. „I'm sorry, I forgot!"

„How did it happen? How did they know what I've done and how I look like?"

„We are to blame." In an instant Lightning glared at her darkly. „I'm sorry. We were so proud of you that we talked about you. What you've done for Cocoon. We thought people should know what really happened." Lightning sighed. Somehow she could understand them. However, she didn't know what she'd prefer. People who wanted her dead, or people who adore her. „Come on, let's buy you a nice dress."

„Serah..."

„No, you won't wear this uniform at my wedding. We'll get you a dress.", she interrupted and dragged her through the city.

* * *

„Look, Light, what do you say?", asked Serah and showed her a yellow dress. „Hell no.", said Lightning. Serah sighed and looked for another dress. „Black would be okay."

„No, you won't wear black at my wedding!" Lightning sighed deeply and let Serah search. „And this?"

„Pink? You kidding me?" Serah giggled, but put the dress away again. „Would fit with your hair." Lightning rolled his eyes. She's one to talk. A few seconds later she pulled out another dress. „Look, that's perfect!", she said and showed her a purple dress. Before Lightning could say something, Serah interrupted her. „Try it on please." Lightning sighed deeply and took the dress. „Whatever." Serah smiled happily and then pushed her to the dressing rooms. Lightning went in there and put the dress on.

It had frills and...other stuff, but she had to admit that it wasn't so bad. The neckline was fortunately not as big and covered her brand. It really wasn't bad. (*) „Come out!", squealed her little sister, pulled back the curtain and got everyone's attention. „Serah!", hissed Lightning and pulled the curtain back before anyone saw her. It was enough that anyone addressed her every five minutes...Serah opened the curtain again and looked at her. „We'll buy this! What do you say, Light? Is it good?"

„Not bad.", she said as she closed the curtain and put on her uniform. When she came out of the changing room, Serah took her dress and went to the checkout. Lightning felt really pathetic. Her little sister had to buy her clothes...Before they searched for a dress, Serah insisted to buy her some regular clothes. Lightning followed her, but was addressed by some people again. But luckily Serah saved her from her fans and then they could finally go home.

* * *

The next two weeks were really stressful for everyone. Lightning worked actively to help Serah. But Serah didn't like that at all. She always said she should rest because she was caught five years in a crystal. Lightning, however, said that she should help _because_ of it, since she'd rested long enough and they had a lot to catch up. And now it was just a day before the wedding and Serah and Snow's nervousness was more than clear to see. Serah was so jittery the whole day that Lightning had difficulties to calm her down. But even Lightning was a bit nervous. After all her little sister's getting married and she had to let her go now.

She decided to move out the next day, because someone like her was totally out of place on that day. The pink-haired soldier didn't know where to go and she didn't have a cent in her pocket, but it would be fine. She'd already packed her bags and was ready to move out. Lightning lay in her bed in the guest room and read a book. It was already quite late, but she just couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts swirled in her head. Thoughts about the wedding, where to go and the anticipation to see her friends again. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked softly on the door. Seconds later, the door opened a crack and Serah's head appeared. „Sis, you still up?"

Lightning put the book aside and looked at her. „Yes. What is it?" Serah came into her room and sat down on her bed after she closed the door. „I can't sleep.", she murmured, while looking at the floor. Lightning already knew why. „Excited about tomorrow?" Serah nodded. „And I don't like sleeping alone."

„Alone?", asked Lightning and raised an eyebrow. „Claire, it's not allowed to sleep in the same bed before the wedding. That brings bad luck. This is just as bad as if the groom sees the bride in her dress before the wedding."

„Do you really believe in that?"

„Yes." Lightning didn't say anything about it. „Aren't you too old to sleep with your big sister?"

„Nope." Lightning just nodded and slid to the side, while Serah lay down next to her and smiled. She turned off the bedside lamp and turned to her. „It's been a long time since we've done this.", muttered Serah and looked at her in the darkness. „Yeah."

„Good night, Claire.", said Serah, while snuggling up to her. „Good night, Serah."

* * *

The next day Serah woke up extra early and dragged Lightning also out of the bed. There was no sign from Snow, though. She immediately knew this as she noticed how silent it was. Serah told her he went to the Estheim's to get ready. And it was just six in the morning...The wedding took place at noon, so they still have at least six hours left. „We need to be ready quickly, Claire.", said Serah frantically. „There's still time, Serah."

„Yeah, but you know how long it takes until we're done?"

„Five minutes?"

„No! There's so much to do!"

„Like what?"

„The hair! I've planned something really nice for you." Lightning raised an eyebrow, her question was clearly written on her face. „You'll see it soon enough. This'll be great!" And from then on, the ordeal began. Lightning helped Serah with all the remaining preparations and a few hours before the wedding she had to put on the dress and let some pros make her hair. It was a real torture and now her head hurt like hell. The hair that actually lay on her left shoulder, was pinned up on the left side and red roses were placed on it, too. It honestly didn't look that bad. When she was done, she went into Serah's room, who was done as well. Then she saw that her hair was pinned up in the same way as her, except that she had white roses in her hair. Serah looked at her and smiled widely. „Light, you look great!"

„You too.", said Lightning and smiled slightly. Serah stood up and showed her for the first time her wedding dress. Thank the Maker that it wasn't as massive as she thought. It went down smoothly, similar to her own dress, but of course nothing was open. It hugged her body perfectly well and reached to the ground. On the side of her hips hung a band that looked like a white rose.

Then it was time to go to the church. The two sisters went down the stairs to the front door. Lightning knew that this would be the longest walk of her live — even if the church wasn't far away — because Lightning had to wear high heels. Serah really made her wear these things, because it kinda fit to her dress.

If it wasn't her wedding, she'd refused to wear them. Reluctantly Lightning put on the torture devices and went off with her sister. They went a bit late, so that everyone's waiting in the church — of course everyone knew about it. When they finally arrived the church, everyone were inside. When the two sisters entered the church, Serah took her arm and went with her down the aisle.

* * *

On the way to the altar, the people gaped not only at Serah, but also at her in shock. The surprise was successful. Of course, no one moved, and she was extremely grateful for that. In the front row on the bride's side were Fang, Vanille and Nora, who looked at them with mixed feelings, too. And on the groom's side were Sazh, Dajh and Bartholomew. Snow stood at the altar in a white suit and next to him was...a man in a black suit. He had silver hair and from this distance, she saw his emerald green eyes that looked at her in shock — open mouthed and with a bright red face.

Snow pushed his elbow into his stomach and whispered something to him. Then he looked away, his face was even redder than before. Lightning's heart stopped for a moment when she finally recognized him. It was Hope! Lightning looked him up and down and as if he could feel her eyes on him, he looked back at her. Their eyes met and Lightning immediately wondered why she didn't recognize him earlier. After all, his eyes hadn't changed a bit after all. Lightning broke eye contact when they reached the altar and she handed her little sister to Snow. „Take care of her, you hear me?", whispered Lightning. Snow looked at her seriously and nodded. During the whole ceremony, she felt a pair of eyes from a certain silver-haired boy on her that bore holes into her and watched her every movement.

Lightning tried to ignore it and concentrate on the ceremony, but it was easier said than done...With each elapsed second, she felt increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, the ceremony ended and Snow and Serah kissed. Applause filled the hall before the newly married couple left the church. Lightning followed them outside and Hope went beside her. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that he frequently gave her secret glances. Lightning pretended as if she didn't notice it and looked straight ahead.

The guests followed them outside and then it was time to make some group photos. There was still no time to talk to the others. Lightning stood beside Serah and Hope next to Snow. However, she couldn't see where the others were. After a few photos were taken, Snow and Serah got into a white coach — which was ironically pulled by a white Chocobo — and drove to Lebreaus bar. When they were gone she was surrounded by the guests. She knew only a handful of them, but at least she wasn't surrounded by complete strangers.

The NORA Team greeted her first — even if they didn't know each other well. Then she was suddenly embraced by Vanille. She grew up a tiny bit, but otherwise she hadn't changed. „Light! It's so great to see you again!", she squealed and held her tighter. The pink-haired woman patted her on the back and then someone put an arm around her shoulder. „Hey, sunshine. Nice to see you again.", said Fang and grinned. „Hey, Fang.", she greeted back and smiled slightly. „I can't believe it, our soldier girl is back.", said Sazh, grinned at her and put a hand on her shoulder. „Welcome back!", said Dajh happily. He'd grown up — he was even taller than Hope back then — and he also got a deeper voice.

Then Nora and Bartholomew came to her and greeted her warmly. They also seemed to be quite happy to see her. „When did you wake up?", asked Bartholomew. „Two weeks ago."

„Two weeks ago? And you don't even greet us?", asked Fang in mock anger. „Serah wanted it to be a surprise."

„The surprise succeeded.", said Nora, smiling. „You look beautiful in that dress, Light!", said Vanille as she let go of her. Then Lightning noticed that there was still one person she didn't greet yet. In this moment she felt that someone stared at her intensely and bore holes into her back. She turned around and looked right into a pair of emerald green eyes. The silver-haired boy, no man, went toward her slowly. „Light...", he muttered, while looking at her still dumbfounded with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe that she was really here. Lightning decided to tease him. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him as if he's just a disturber.

„Excuse me, do I know you?" Her voice was threatening. Hope looked at her in shock and came a few steps closer. „L-Light, it's me, Hope!", he said quickly. „Hope?", she asked and raised an eyebrow. „I don't know anyone named Hope." The look on Hope's face was really priceless. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his chin almost hit the ground as he stared at her in pure shock. Then she smiled at her old partner. „Your face is priceless, Hope. I just wanted to tease you." Hope smiled sheepishly and seconds later, she suddenly found herself in a tight embrace.

Lightning was pretty surprised, but she didn't push him away — like she'd do when someone else ever dares to touch her like that — but hugged him back. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and laid her head on his shoulder. He was really tall now. So much that she even had to look up to him. „You've grown...", she said and felt him laugh. „Of course I have. Five years have passed since then..." Lightning nodded. She didn't know that he missed her so much. Because he still didn't want to let her go, she patted him on the back, telling him that it's enough now.

Hope understood and let her go. She looked into his eyes and saw that they're glistening slightly. He had tears in his eyes? Lightning patted him on the shoulder and smiled slightly. „Let's go to the party." Hope smiled broadly and nodded. Then she looked at the others. „Let's go.", she repeated in a slightly commanding tone. The group agreed with her, and together they went to Lebreau's bar.

* * *

After lunch the party really started. The majority of the guests amused themselves on the dance floor, but not Lightning. No, she stayed in her seat at the table and massaged her aching feet. These shoes were pure hell! In this moment someone came up to her and sat beside her. „Hey." Lightning looked up. „Hey, Hope." The silver-haired man smiled at her before his gaze wandered further down. „Your feet hurt?"

„Yeah. Just try to wear these things the whole day and you know how I'm feeling right now."

„I'll pass." Then there was a silence between them. Even though she still had so many questions, she remained silent. She didn't know where to start. „How did you like the food?", he asked suddenly. Although Hope was sitting right next to her, they couldn't talk to each other because of Vanille.  
„Very good. Mapo Doufu's my favorite food. I'm sure Serah has done that on purpose.", she replied. „Really?" He sounded quite interesting. The pink-haired woman nodded in reply. „And the dessert? Do you even like sweets?"

„Yeah, I love sweet food. I just don't eat it so much."

„I see." Hope smiled, then looked back at her still hurting feet. Suddenly he took her left ankle and put her foot on his lap. „Hey, what—?" Lightning trailed off as he began to massage her bare foot. Lightning sighed blissfully and leaned back against her chair. Where did he learn how to do this? It felt as good as if some professional massage therapist would do this.

„Does it feel better now?", he asked. „Mhmmm.", she agreed and closed her eyes. „Get on with that." Hope did as he was told. Then her head was free enough to ask her first question. „Where did you learn that? Do you always do this with your girlfriend?" Hope remained silent for a while before answering. „I don't have a girlfriend."

„You don't?", she repeated and opened her eyes again. Hope stared at her foot but didn't stop massaging her. Lightning pulled her foot away, ignoring his confused gaze. She leaned over to him and ruffled his hair gently. „Don't worry, you'll find someone."

„Yeah...", he mumbled and looked down. Then she leaned back and laid her left foot on his lap again. „You're not done yet." Hope smiled slightly and massaged her again. „I heard you're the director of an organization called...Academia?"

„Academy. Academia is the city."

„Whatever.", said Lightning, while waving it off. „And yes, I am. For about two years now.", he said proudly. „Tell me about it. What is this Academy? What are you doing there?"

„Well...", began Hope and searched for the right words. „There are a lot of departments...But to put it simply: it's a kind of a Sanctum. We take care of practically everything."

„...Everything?"

„Yes, we take care of the food, technology, research, medicine, everything."

„I see. And in which department were you?"

„Research."

„And what did you research about?"

„Anything possible. But I've especially researched about the l'Cie."

„L'Cie...? Why?", asked Lightning and raised an eyebrow. „Well...", he began and stared back at her foot. „I just wanted to help the l'Cie. I wanted to find a solution to get them out of crystal stasis."

„Any success?", she asked with interest. „Unfortunately not. We haven't found any crystallized l'Cie to experiment on. Not even these Cie'th stones. Apparently, there are no l'Cie anymore. Apparently all the l'Cie became normal again when you saved Cocoon."

There were no l'Cie anymore? Was she the only one left? In that case she could volunteer as a test subject, but no. She didn't want to drag him into this again. Then she pulled her foot back. „Thank you, Hope. This feels a lot better."

„You're welcome.", he answered and smiled at her. Then she put her right foot on his lap. „You don't mind getting on with that, do ya?" Hope chuckled and massaged her other foot. Lightning leaned back and closed her eyes. Then again, there was a long silence between them. Lightning couldn't believe how grown up Hope was. But fortunately he hadn't changed too much. She opened her eyes when he suddenly stopped. He looked past her and raised an eyebrow. „What's wrong?" Then he looked at her again and let go of her foot. „Excuse me.", he said and went away.

Lightning looked after him for a moment before she looked to the full dance floor, where Serah was dancing with Dajh. The pink-haired woman smiled slightly at this sight. Then she saw Bartholomew and Nora dancing and also Fang and Vanille. But there was no trace of Snow and Sazh. When the song ended, she realized that someone was standing next to her. She turned her head and smiled slightly. „Where have you been?", she just asked. „Oh...Snow just wanted to tell me something." Lightning just nodded and looked back to her sister, who now danced with Sazh. „Um...", began Hope hesitantly.

Lightning looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. „You want to dance?...With me?" The pink-haired woman looked at him in surprise. No one had ever asked her to dance. The only problem was: she could dance just as good as she could cook. Means: she couldn't dance at all. „No thank you, Hope. I don't dance.", she replied immediately and saw the sadness in his eyes. But it looked like he wouldn't take no for an answer. „Don't dance, or don't know how to dance?" She paused for a moment before she answered. „Both."

„I know how to dance. I can teach you."

„No thank you, Hope.", she repeated stubbornly. „Come on, Light. This'll be fun."

„Fun?", she repeated skeptically and raised an eyebrow. „Definitely more fun than sitting around here and watching how much fun the others have." He was right...„But I won't put on these shoes again."

„You don't have to.", he laughed. „You say I should dance barefoot?"

„Why not?"

„Well, I don't want you to step on my feet."

„That won't happen, don't worry.", he said and held his hand out to her. Lightning thought for a while. Actually, he was right. She shouldn't just sit here. Sighing, she took his hand. „One Song.", she said, while raising her index finger to emphasize the word "one". Hope smiled even wider than before, and led her to the dance floor. The many pairs of eyes that followed her made her nervous, but she tried to ignore them.

Somewhere in the middle of the dance floor Hope stopped and turned to her. „Now what?", she asked. „Now you just put your hand here.", he replied and placing her left hand on his shoulder before he laid his right hand on her hip. „And now just follow my lead." Before she realized what happened, he already moved. Hope danced smoothly to the beat, while Lightning — gazing at her feet — stumbled clumsily behind. „Light." Lightning looked up when he said her name. „Look at me."

„I just want to make sure that you won't step on my feet because I'm too slow.", she snorted. „That won't happen.", he repeated. Lightning sighed silently, but she trusted him. When she saw that he stifled a laugh, she glared at him. „What?"

„Loosen up, Light. Trust me."

„That's just not for me.", she grumbled and wanted to leave, but Hope wouldn't let her go and held her tighter. „Light...", he began and smiled at her. „I know you can do it. Even on the battlefield, you're much more relaxed and move gracefully." _In the battlefield I at least know what to do next..._, she thought. „Just imagine that we're not on a dance floor, but a battlefield. Imagine that our steps are like attacks." Somehow that made sense. Then she focused only on Hope and shut out everything else, like she would do in a battlefield.

If Hope stepped towards her this time, she felt it clearly and 'dodged' at the same time. Then she launched her 'counter-attack' and took a step towards him, while Hope 'dodged'. They kept dancing like that and Lightning had to admit that it wasn't so bad. „You're doing great light.", said Hope and grinned at her.

„Try that." Then he raised his hand where he held her hand and Lightning instinctively turned around. „Good. You've got it." Lightning smiled slightly as she saw Hope's radiant face. And for the first time she also noticed how quickly her heart beat and how her skin tingled where he touched her. She had no idea what this feeling was, so she ignored it and tried to bring her heartbeat under control. What she also noticed was how well he was built. If she could make out so many muscles on his shoulder, how would it be on the rest of his body? Hey, Hope was fourteen when she met him and now he was suddenly nineteen.

No wonder that she wanted to study his body a bit. But she could guess that he's still inferior to her. „And how do you like it?" Hope's voice jerked her out of her thoughts and now she realized she was so deep in thought that she stared at him. „What?"

„Do you like it?", he repeated and smiled at her. „It's not bad.", she replied. „I told you it'll be fun."

„Shut up.", she said and broke eye contact. They kept dancing in silence until the song was finally over. „Okay, guys, it's time!", called Serah suddenly and immediately the women gathered. First, Lightning wondered what they're doing before she remembered. Lightning went away from the crowd and Hope followed her. „You don't wanna join them?", asked Hope when she stopped. „No. The others can have it.", she replied, as Serah climbed on a chair, turned away from them and threw her bouquet. Lightning shook her head, as everyone fought over it. Vanille was the worst. She jumped to catch it, but it slipped from her hands and flew on.

Directly into Hope's arms. „Great, you've caught it.", said Lightning and smiled as she saw his bright red, embarrassed face. If you believe in this tale, he was technically the next to be married. Hope looked around quickly before he handed her the bouquet. The pink-haired woman raised an eyebrow, but took the bouquet. He probably just thought that a woman should have the bouquet and she happened to be the only one next to him. If Vanille would have been next to him, he would have given her the bouquet. Lightning looked back at the girls, who looked at her dreamily. She rolled her eyes. „Light, you know what that means?"

„What?", she asked and raised an eyebrow. „Hope caught the bouquet and gave it to you. He practically proposed to you!", squealed Vanille happily. „W-what?", said Hope in shock, but Lightning didn't believe her. „Don't be silly, Vanille. I've never heard of that."

„Maybe on Cocoon.", said Fang and grinned widely. „That's enough. Hope didn't propose to me.", she said. She was about to say that he was way too young for that but he actually wasn't, that's for sure. „Right, Hope?" Hope nodded, his face was still pretty red. Then Lightning went back to her seat at the table to have a drink and put away the bouquet. She couldn't take it anymore though. It became really hot and she wanted to go out for a while. Lightning left the bar and breathed in the cool night air. That was much better.

Fresh, cool air, silence and plenty of privacy. Lightning looked at the sky, looking at the many stars and the full moon that graced the sky. But the silence was interrupted when she heard someone left the bar too and went to her. But she didn't turn around and just keep staring at the sky. „Here you are.", said Hope and stood beside her. Did he search for her? How long was she outside? „Yeah." Was it just her, or did he clung onto her?

But she couldn't blame him. He saw her as a big sister after all and didn't see her for five years. Then a glass with red wine went into her view. „Want a drink?" Lightning took the glass. „Yeah, thanks.", she said before taking a sip. When she saw that Hope also drank red wine, she raised an eyebrow. „What?", asked Hope confused when he noticed her gaze. „I just can't get used to it. That you're an adult now, I mean."

„I see.", he said and smiled at her. Then his smile disappeared and his expression became serious. Lightning looked at him worried, but before she could ask what's wrong with him, he spoke. „You can't even imagine how much I...we missed you..." Lightning noticed his slip of the tongue and ignoring the "we". „I wish I could say the same to you." Immediately Hope looked sad and bent, but she wasn't done. „I've been dreaming about you and the others the whole time. You were practically with me around the clock." Hope's smile returned. „You've dreamed about us?"

„Yes. I've been dreaming about our journey and what would happen if I wouldn't stuck in this pillar."

„I see." Then there was a silence between them. They just stared thoughtfully at the sky. But there was something she had to tell him. „Hope?"

„Yes?"

„I'm sorry.", she said, without looking at him. „For what?", he asked confused. „I've attacked you back then."

„Oh, you mean the slap before Odin showed up? Don't worry about that, the pain was almost gone the next day.", said Hope and smiled at her again. Lightning completely forgot about the slap, but now he'd reminded her of that again. „I didn't mean that. But I'm sorry about that too."

„It's okay. What did you mean then?" Lightning still avoided eye contact and stared at the sky. „When we fought against Orphan. I've attacked you."

„Don't worry about this, Light.", said Hope, whereupon she looked at him in surprise. „You just wanted to protect us." The Pink Haired raised an eyebrow. „You wanted to become Ragnarok, so that we didn't have to do it. So that we don't have to live with the guilt of having destroyed Cocoon." Hope really was like his mother. „I would have done the same for you.", he said and smiled brightly at her. „Hope...", muttered Lightning. She didn't know what to say. „You don't have to say anything, Light. It goes without saying." How could he see through like that? What the hell was wrong with her? She always thought she could hide her feelings with ease. Eventually, Lightning noticed that he was staring at her again.

„Is something wrong?", she asked and raised an eyebrow. „No, nothing.", he said and smiled but didn't let her out of his sight. „I just can't believe you're wearing a dress like that." She knew this was coming...She wrapped her arms protectively around her upper body and turned away from him. „I knew I don't look good in it.", she grumbled. „I never said you didn't."

„Well, you meant to say it!"

„I didn't mean..."

„Yeah, you did."

„You got it all wrong..."

„Shut up. This is all Serah's fault. She's the one who forced me into this dress." Lightning thought he'd just give up, but then he suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around to face him and looked deep into her eyes. „Listen. You look beautiful." Lightning just looked at him, while her cheeks felt really hot. She couldn't even attribute to him that he was lying. No one, and she meant _no one_ was as honest as Hope! She could clearly see it in his eyes.

She was somehow touched by his compliment, but she closed her eyes and turned her head away to not look at him. Her expression remained unchanged and her voice still had the same powerful tone as she replied. „Thanks, I guess." Hope laughed and let her shoulders go. „You guess? Did anybody ever compliment you?" Lightning thought for a moment and opened her right eye to look at him. „Does the ones count in which they told me what a great soldier I am?"

„No."

„Then no. Serah's compliments doesn't count either."

„Really?" Hope sounded pretty surprised. „Really."

„If you want I can overwhelm you with compliments.", he laughed. „No, thank you, that one was enough.", she said and closed her eye again when she remembered that she didn't even thought about where she should sleep tonight. Lightning frowned intently. If she'd just had some money, she could spend one night in an Inn. „Light?" Lightning opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. Hope looked pretty worried. „Is something wrong?" Lightning shook her head. „No, everything's alright.", she replied, while looking away again. If she doesn't get money, she would have to sleep on the streets, like a drunken bum. „Light, tell me what's going on. I can see very well that something's wrong with you."

Lightning sighed and decided to tell him. After all, she could trust him. „I just don't know where to sleep." The silver-haired man looked confused. „Don't you live with Serah and Snow?"

„Yeah, but I decided to move out. Think about it, Hope, the two are now married. They don't need a big sister, watching their every move. Especially not tonight." Hope thoughtfully put a hand on his chin. „I see...Do you have any idea where you could stay?"

„If I had one hundred Gil I could stay in an Inn. But since I don't have a cent in my pocket the Inn is out of the question. My only alternative is to sleep on the street."

„Not necessarily." Lightning looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. „What do you mean?"

„You could stay at Sazh's."

„No."

„Fang and Vanille?"

„When I'm alone with them for too long, I'll go mad."

„What about my parents? They would gladly take you and I also stay there for a few days." Lightning sighed deeply and looked at him seriously. „Listen, I don't want to be a burden..."

„You're not.", he interrupted. „Why should you? I'm sure they'll let you stay with them, until you know where you to go." Lightning went silent. She didn't want to impose on the Estheim's, but when Hope said it was okay...„Or would you rather sleep on the street?", asked Hope then, as she didn't reply after minutes. Through this alternative she made her decision. „Alright, I..."

„Great! I'll go tell them, then we can get your things if you want."

„I..."

„Unless you want to stay a little longer."

„I..."

„Do you wanna dance with me again?"

„Hope..."

„You're right, we'll discuss this later. I'll be right back."

„Hope!", yelled Lightning finally and grabbed his arm to prevent him from running away. „Let me finish!" Hope turned back to her and looked at her with wide eyes. „I just want to clarify that I won't stay long, tell them this please." Hope nodded and was about to leave, but she didn't let him go and solidified her grip on his arm. He looked back at her questioningly. „And we can dance one more time before we get my things." Hope grinned and went back inside when she finally let go of his arm. Lightning looked after him and couldn't suppress a smile. How could she be so worried that Hope will not be Hope, when they meet again? With the exception that he was much more mature he hadn't changed a bit and that was really a relief.

**A.N.** (*) I used Lights alternative costume _Crescent Moon_

I was really excited to write this chappy. Guess you know the reasonxD Also, I noticed that this one scene with Hope and Light outside the bar resembles the doujinshi from CassiS. That was really unintentional. I noticed this when I finished this scene. And this scene, when Light and Serah walk down the aisle together...*sighs dreamily* I always had this scene in my head. Hope gaping at Light, Snow whispering something in his ear (something like "I hope you're not gaping at my wife-to-be" or something like thatxD) and Hope being all flustered and looking away^^ Well I'll see you guys next week (hopefully) and until then...MARRY CHRISTMAS!


	4. Odin

**A.N. **Hier ist chappy 3. Enjoy

**Éclair Returns**

Chapter 3: Odin

Lightning awoke and looked confused at her surroundings. She was in a different room than yesterday. After a few seconds she remembered again. She was at the Estheim's residence. Nora and Bartholomew agreed immediately when she asked them if she could really stay with them. They even said she could stay as long as she wanted. But no matter how nice they were, she wouldn't stay long.

She'll look for a job and her own apartment. But what job would be good enough for a soldier? In principle, she couldn't imagine anything else than to rejoin the army. Of course it was no plan for a lifetime. Sooner or later she'll turn into a Cie'th and then it was over.

But better that than doing nothing. Lightning stood up and went quietly to the bathroom. It was still pretty early and she didn't want to wake her hosts. Then she took off her clothes and took a shower.

After that she got dressed again and went out of the bathroom just to notice this delicious smell. She followed the smell into the kitchen and saw that Hope made breakfast. „Morning.", she said and saw that he winced briefly. „Morning Light.", he said as he turned to her. „I just wanted to wake you up."

Hope took two plates from the cupboard and made the food on it. Then he put it on the dinner table and sat down. He'd made food just for the both of them? „Sit down.", he said and smiled at her, while pointing seat in front of him. The pink-haired woman sat down. „And your parents?"

„Oh, they're gone, you've just missed them. They said they have something to do, but they'll be back soon." Lightning nodded and began to eat. She never thought that Hope could cook even better than Serah. „Does it taste good?", he asked and pulled her from her thoughts. „Yeah, that's very good." Hope smiled happily. „And? Something planned for today?", asked the silver-haired man after a while. „Yeah, I'm gonna look for a job.", she replied as she ate up. „Really?"

„I'm doing this for two weeks now, but I didn't find anything that would interest me. Say, does the GC still exist?"  
„Uh yes, it does. So you want to rejoin them?" Lightning nodded. „Fighting is the only thing I'm good at." Hope they looked for a moment in silence before he spoke again. „So, the headquarters of the GC is in Academia. Amador directs everything."

„Amador?"

„Yes. He was your superior back then, right?"

„Yeah. And I really need to go to Academia?"

„Yes, unfortunately. But you can ask him if you could stay in New Bodhum. Then you can stay with your sister and the others." Should she do this? Basically she wasn't needed here. Serah and the others had everything under control, her help wasn't needed here. „I'll think about it. You live in Academia, right?" Hope nodded. „And when are you going back?"

„Tomorrow."

„Tomorrow?", she repeated and raised an eyebrow. „Yeah, I can't stay away that long. But at least you can sign up tomorrow." Lightning nodded thoughtfully. „And where am I supposed to live there?"

„You can live with me. My house is big enough for the both of us." Lightning wanted to say no, but she had no other choice. On the first day of registration she couldn't live in a billet. Except she was lucky. „I'll talk with Lieutenant Amador first and decide then."

„General."

„What?"

„It's General Amador."

„So he got promoted." Actually it wasn't really surprising. He deserved it. „I wouldn't be surprised if you're also get promoted. After everything you've done for Cocoon. You really deserve it." Lightning snorted. The Lieutenant — no, General — mentioned a promotion on the day of the fireworks, but she doubted that would ever happen. „Believe me, Light. You deserve it." Lightning didn't want to talk about it and changed the subject. „In any case, I'll decide later where I'll stay."

„Okay, but don't forget that you can live with me. You're more than welcome."

„Thank you, Hope.", said Lightning and smiled slightly. Hope smiled back and ate. Before either of them could say anything, she heard someone came into the house. Lightning turned to the door and saw Bartholomew. „Good morning, Lightning.", he greeted and smiled slightly. „Good morning, Mr. Estheim."

„Just call me Bartholomew." Lightning nodded. „Where's Mom?", asked Hope, as he began to clear the table. The pink-haired woman stood up and helped him. „We met Fang and Vanille on the way back.", he replied and that's all they needed to know. „When will you meet them?" Hope looked surprised when he asked that. „Actually I wanted to do something with you and Mom."

Bartholomew shook his head. „Go meet your friends. You surely have a lot to catch up, right? And Fang said she'll get you herself if you don't come voluntarily. After all that's your last day here, right?" Hope nodded and sighed softly. „Then we'll meet the others today. You're coming too, right Light?"

„Sure."

„You wanna go right now?" Lightning nodded in reply. „Okay, wait a sec.", said Hope and disappeared upstairs. „Hope's really changed, huh?"

„Yes...", said Lightning. „I almost didn't recognize him."

„I see.", said Bartholomew and smiled. „I'm just glad he hasn't changed too much." When Lightning noticed his puzzled look, she began to explain. „I still have to get used to him being a grown up, but basically he's still the same Hope as back then. He's just less afraid and more confident."

Bartholomew laughed shortly. „Yes, that's right. And all thanks to you." Lightning looked at him confused now. „You were the one who toughened him up, right?" Lightning nodded. „Then this change is your merit. Nora and I don't know how to thank you that you took care of him."

Lightning smiled slightly at him. „A simple thank you is enough if you really want to thank me."

„Light, we can go!", called Hope, as he came down the stairs again. Lightning said goodbye to Bartholomew before she went to Hope. As the two left the house, they went to Sazh's. „I wonder how Serah reacted when she realized that you're gone."

„She certainly didn't notice it yesterday.", said Lightning and tried not to imagine what the couple did last night. „But certainly this morning."

„Maybe." Hope looked at her confused. „Why shouldn't they?" Lightning shrugged her shoulders. „Light, each of us would immediately notice if you disappeared." The pink-haired woman didn't answer, because they just arrived at Sazh's and knocked on the door. Seconds later Sazh opened the door.

He didn't look as if he'd been drinking the day before. He must tolerate alcohol really well. „Hey, you two.", he greeted them with a smile. „Come on in, the others will be here soon."

„So the other also come here?", asked Hope as they entered his house. „Yeah, we'd discussed that, but you were gone by that time. Where were you two anyway?", asked Sazh as they went into the living room. „We've just got Light's stuff. She's moved out and lives with my parents till tomorrow."

„I see. And what are you up to now, soldier girl?"

„I'll go to Academia with Hope. Then I'll rejoin the GC." _Even though my time is short._, she thought. „By the way, where is Dajh?", asked Hope and looked around. „He's with a few friends.", answered Sazh. In this moment the bell rang. „Speaking of friends.", the old man said more to himself and went to the front door.

Lightning took the time to look around a bit. She looked at some photos that were on a shelf. The group photo was there too and most of the other photos showed, of course, Sazh and Dajh. Lightning looked back to the door when it became louder. Fang and Vanille came into the living room and talked loudly and laughed a lot. „Hey there, Sunshine. Where have you two been last night?", asked Fang, as she noticed them. Lightning didn't answer, she just looked at the photos. Hope would answer for her. „Light moved out yesterday. We just got her stuff.", explained Hope.

„Moved out?", asked Vanille surprise. „Why?" Lightning rolled her eyes when she asked that. Wasn't that obvious? Fang whispered something into her ear. „I see. Okay, got it!", she said and laughed. Sometimes Vanille had a really long line. „Do you think that Snow and Serah come, too?", asked Hope the group. „Who knows?", said Sazh. „Wouldn't surprise me if they don't come. I mean they're finally married."

Lightning sighed silently. Serah was married and she was no longer needed. All she had now was a Focus that she'd forgotten. But...She actually should already be a Cie'th. L'Cie who couldn't remember their Focus turn automatically into Cie'th, right? „Light?" Hope's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to the small group and looked at them confused as she noticed their worried faces. „What?"

„Are you okay?", said the silver-haired man. „Of course. Why shouldn't I be okay?"

„Well, you looked kinda sad.", said Vanille. Lightning crossed her arms over her chest. „I'm fine."

„And it certainly has nothing to do with the fact that Serah and Snow are married?", asked Sazh. „No. I'm happy for them." Before they could ask more questions, it rang at the door. Sazh went to the door and she was alone with Hope and the two pulsian. „Hey say Light how was it like to become Ragnarok?", asked Fang suddenly out of nowhere.

Lightning thought back. „Well...", she began, while the others listened attentively. „The first time hurt like hell. It felt as if all your bones were broken, that your skin tears and your muscles are sustained." Lightning looked up again, as Serah and Snow entered the living room. They heard everything and looked at her with a mixture of concern and shock.

„The second time felt good though. I took in so much energy that I felt no pain at all. I felt invincible. As if I could do anything." And that's what she did. Suddenly she was hugged by a crying Serah. „I didn't know that you had to suffer so much!", she sobbed and hugged her tighter. „That's not worth mentioning.", said Lightning as she patted her little sister on the head. „Why are you here?"

Serah looked up and looked at her confused. „Why shouldn't we be here?" Lightning looked away from her and shrugged. „None of us expected you to be here."

„You thought just because we got married, we don't meet our friends?" No one answered. „We had to come. After all, Hope will go back to Academia tomorrow, right? And we haven't seen him for ages!", said Snow and hit the silver-haired man playfully on his back. Hope stumbled forward at the contact.

„Hope's not the only one who wants to leave.", said Fang. „What do you mean?", asked Serah confused. „Light goes to Academia, too.", said Sazh. Then Serah looked at her in shock. „What? Why? And where have you been yesterday?"

„I was at Hope's. For the same reason.", said the pink-haired soldier and crossed her arms over her chest. „You don't want to stay with us?"

„No. This has nothing to do with this. I must go. You're married now. I know when it's time to go."

„But you don't have to..."

„I _have_ to go, Serah. It's the best for everyone."

„Alright. Do you know where you'll live?"

„I'll see if I can live in a billet of the GC. Otherwise, Hope has offered me to stay with him.", informed the older Farron. „I see.", said Serah and looked at the silver-haired man. „Hope, please take good care of my sister."

„I will."

„I don't need a watchdog, Serah.", grumbled Lightning. „I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you."  
„Serah's right.", said Vanille. „Academia is very big, you could get lost."

„Have you ever been there?", asked Lightning and raised an eyebrow. „Yes, but not that long. We wanted to visit Hope, but he had no time.", said Fang, while looking at Hope. „I'm sorry.", said Hope guiltily. „Okay, now that everything's settled, let us consider what we're doing today. I know! How about we go to the beach? Hm? What do you say?", asked Snow the group and grinned.

„If you'd finally shut up, we could say something about it.", said Lightning annoyed and rolled her eyes. „This is a good idea.", said Serah. „Then it's decided!"

„Do we have no say in this?", asked Hope and raised an eyebrow. „You're in, right?", asked Snow then. Everyone nodded. „Alright let's go!" Then Snow was already out the door. Lightning sighed and followed the others outside. Once they all got their bathing suits, they went to the beach.

Lightning was the only one who had nothing. Hope had anticipated that Snow will take them to the beach and is prepared for this. „Light, don't you want to change, too?", asked Hope, after he put his swim trunks on. He was wearing white swim trunks with a lightning bolt on it.

„I can't. I have no swimsuit.", she replied. „Oh, that's right!", said Serah's suddenly. „We've totally forgotten to get you some swimsuits!" As much as Lightning wanted to get out of these clothes and lie in the sun...she couldn't. The others would see her brand. „That's not necessary."

„But you'll get hot in these.", said Vanille. Because it felt so good she wore her GC uniform today. „No, I'm fine."

„Okay, then do whatever you want, sunshine.", said Fang with a grin on her face and went into the water with Vanille. Lightning and the others followed her through the soft sand. The whole group went into the water to cool themselves off, while Lightning watching them. But eventually it became really hot, so she took off her jacket. Although it was not as good as a bikini, or to be in the water, her stomach was at least free.

She sat down on the sand and watched her friends, who enjoyed themselves in the water. Then she lay down and closed her eyes. She thought about what will happen with her. If she won't remember her Focus soon she'll turn into a Cie'th...Maybe she should retreat in a deserted place and wait for her end.

In this way, she wouldn't have to hurt anyone. Then her brand began to burn. Lightning gritted her teeth and laid her hand on the hurting place. She banished those thoughts immediately, before anything happened. The others could see the glow or worse: Odin could appear. Lightning opened her eyes when suddenly a shadow appeared over her and water dripped on her face. She looked up and saw immediately in Hope's face. He was soaking wet and the water dripped off his hair onto her. „Hey, am I disturbing you? I didn't know you're sleeping.", he asked, while scratching his head.

„I wasn't sleeping. But you can stay like that.", she said and smiled slightly. Hope smiled back and sat down beside her and so that he still threw his shadow on her. „Why aren't you with the others?"

„Because of Snow. You know, he..."

„I get it.", interrupted Lightning. That was everything she had to know. „Besides, I thought it's a bit quieter with you.", he said, while still looking to the others, which played quite loudly in the water — at least Serah, Vanille, Fang and Snow. „You thought right.", said the pink haired woman and closed her eyes again.

Lightning wondered again what she could do to remember her Focus until she felt an intensive look on her. She opened her eyes again and saw that Hope looked away quickly. „Is something wrong?", she asked and raised an eyebrow.

„No, nothing...I just...took a look at your piercing.", he said, while looking back on her stomach. „You've seen it already though." _In Palumpolum and the Sulyya Springs._, she added mentally. Hope probably remembered it, too because suddenly his cheeks became slightly pink. „But not this close...", he mumbled and looked away again.

„Hmph, do you like it?", she asked to tease him a bit. Hope looked at her again — this time into her eyes — and his blush increased. „Uh, yeah. It looks great.", he said and smiled at her again. It was funny that Hope was still so nervous and blushed. This is the Hope, she knew. „Um...did it hurt?", he asked and then looked back to the piercing. „A bit. Why? You want one, too?"

„No, I'm just curious." Lightning was pretty relieved that he said that. Piercings, tattoos or something like that just didn't fit him. But if he liked it...After all, he was no longer the small, innocent child from back then. It'd take her more time to get used to the fact that Hope was a grown up than she expected...

* * *

The next morning they flew to Academia. They had to go very early, so they said goodbye to their friends the day before. Once They said goodbye to Hope's parents, they entered the airship and flew to Academia. Since Lightning was really worn out because of the previous day — they played beach volleyball and a lot of other games — she slept during the flight. When she someone shook her, she woke up again. „Hmmm?"

„We're in Academia, Light.", she heard Hope's voice say. The pink-haired woman opened her eyes and saw that her head lay on Hope's shoulder the whole time. She immediately sat up straight again. „I'm sorry."

„It's okay.", he said and smiled at her. „We're about to land." Lightning nodded and stretched herself. This was the most pleasant flight she'd ever had. Normally she always flew into a battlefield and it was a really bumpy and nerve-wracking flight. „Did you sleep well?"

„Yeah. You all worn me out yesterday."

„But you had fun right?"

„Yes, it was fun to beat you." Hope pouted playfully. „Hey, you're a soldier, you're fitter than all of us together. Even if you slept for five years." Lightning nodded and then looked at him seriously. „You could need some training, Hope. You're too soft."

„I know...", he said and sighed deeply. „When was the last time you trained?"

„Uh...", he began hesitantly and looked away from her. „Four years ago."

„Four years?", repeated Lightning and raised an eyebrow. „That means you gave up right after our journey?"

„No, I've trained for a year, but then I had no more time." The pink-haired woman snorted. „Lame excuse. There's always time for training."

„But I...", he began, but then sighed and looked down at his lap. „You're right..." A few minutes later the airship landed and they were finally able to get out. As Lightning got out of the airship, her eyes widened. Academia was a huge city and reminded her of Eden. „We've brought down the whole technology from Cocoon, that's why the city looks so modern.", said Hope, who apparently noticed her gaze.

Lightning remained silent and watched the city closely. It's almost as if they were back on Cocoon. „The Academy is not far from here. We'll walk there. Or shall I call a taxi?" Lightning shook her head, still looking at the city. „We walk.", she replied before they went off.

* * *

„...Okay, Light?" Lightning nodded. She had no idea what he told her, but she nodded anyway. She was still too fascinated by the city to even listen to him. When someone suddenly grabbed her hand, she snapped out of her trance. She wanted to withdraw her hand, but the grip on her hand tightened and pulled her to him. „Light, I told you to stay close. You can get lost here.", said Hope.

Lightning pulled her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest. „I know that.", she grumbled. She wasn't angry that Hope touched her, she was angry because he treated her like a child. „Don't get lost, okay?" Lightning glared at him darkly when he said this. Looks like he has fun getting on her nerves. Where was the Hope who respected her so much, that he never dared doing this? Hope didn't even flinch at her glare.

As they went through the city, Hope told her more about it. Eden was really like a template for this city. It probably is some kind of monument, so that they could remember the time on Cocoon. He and the others have done everything in their power to build the city the way it is now.

He of course helped once he joined the Academy and moved here because he had to take care of school. Lightning felt somehow out of place. It was as if she was in a completely different world. That she awoke a couple of centuries — and not just five years — after the fall. Her friends and Serah were here, but they led normal lives, unlike her.

What could she do here, if she didn't have to fulfill a Focus? Yeah, she could re-join the GC, but then what? Then she would fall back into that old rut. Having much stress, less sleep, go home with injuries...Not that it bothered her so much, but even she needed some variety in life. She'd thought that she could help the others with everything, but they had everything under control.

Her help wasn't needed. _She_ wasn't needed. She didn't have to worry about Serah and Hope was a grown man now and could take care of himself. She never thought that she could feel so empty when her little sister finally left the nest. She felt similar when it came to Hope. Even though it wasn't fair to see him as a replacement for Serah, he at least gave her a reason to keep fighting. Lightning wondered how far her brand was already and how much time she had.

Since she'll become a Cie'th sooner or later anyway, it probably doesn't matter what she was doing until then. As long as someone will stop her if she'll try to hurt someone in this state. The pink-haired woman gasped quietly as her brand began to ache again. Not this burning again! She put a hand on the painful area and rubbed on it.

„Are you okay, Light?", asked Hope and looked at her anxiously. „I'm fine.", she lied and felt that the pain got worse. „This doesn't look like it though..."

„I'm alright, Hope.", she hissed and went faster. She didn't need compassion. She needed a plan! But what the hell could she do? She didn't even have a clue how to escape her damn fate! Dammit, why did this happen to her?! But she was the one who started all this. It started when she rescued Hope, Nora, Sazh and Dajh from the purge.

Was that her punishment? She went to her knees, as her brand began to glow and the pain spread through her whole body. „Light!", called Hope and she heard that he was running towards her. „Just stay where you are!", she screamed as she held the hurting area. „But..."

„Go away, Hope!", she growled. It couldn't get any worse, could it? And as if fate wanted to punch her in the face, a pinkish shining symbol suddenly appeared below her. _You've gotta be kidding me!_, she grumbled in thought as she quickly ran out of the symbol. When she turned around again, Odin appeared. Oh great this happened in the heart of the city, where so many people were! Odin raised his weapon to attack Hope. „Not this again.", she said annoyed and ran as fast as she could towards him.

She took her gunblade and blocked the attack in time. After she pushed the Eidolon back, she glanced to Hope, who had his boomerang in hand and got ready to fight. There was no time to ask questions. Just like the last time, Odin attacked Hope — and Hope only! — which awakened her protective instincts again. Even if she knew that Hope could take care of himself, it didn't stop her from wanting to protect him. „Stop it!", she yelled angrily to the Eidolon. But Odin didn't listen to her and attacked once again. „I said stop it!", she growled before she dodged the attack and took his weapon away from him.

She attacked Odin with his own weapon, until she jumped in the air and summoned a huge lightning storm, which defeated him. Odin vanished, when she landed again and merged with her. Lightning sighed as the fight was over and then looked at her surroundings. She was surrounded by a horde of people.

They all looked at her in shock and Lightning instinctively prepared herself for the next fight. But there was no next fight, because suddenly the people cheered and applauded. The pink-haired soldier looked confused at the crowd before someone grabbed her arm.

She looked up and saw Hope's serious — and mad? — face before he dragged her with him. „Hey!" The silver-haired man ignored her and pulled her along with ease, without even looking at her. Lightning tried free herself, but he solidified his grip on her arm. Eventually she stopped to fight him and followed him. After a few minutes they arrived at a house. Maybe _his_ house. He unlocked the door and entered, while Lightning followed him.

It was also a good opportunity to get rid of her bags. She put the bags in a corner somewhere and shut the door when he finally let her go. Thereupon Hope turned to her, his gaze unchanged. „Odin appeared.", he just said. „I know."

„_Why_ did he appear?" Lightning paused and crossed her arms over her chest. „Lightning..." His face and voice softened again. „Are you a l'Cie again?"

„No.", she sighed and looked away. „I'm still a l'Cie."

„Does Serah know about it?" Lightning shook her head. „No, you're the only one who knows about this."

„And I bet if Odin hadn't appeared, you wouldn't tell me either, right?" She nodded. „I don't want to drag you into this again."

„But we gladly let us drag into this, Light. We want to help you when you need us." Lightning snorted and still avoided eye contact. „I don't need anyone's help. I can handle it alone."

„Not this again...", he sighed and this time she looked up to him. „Why do you always think that you have to do everything alone? I thought you'd learned during our journey that it's okay to ask others for help." Lightning sighed and looked away from him again. „It _is_ okay, but not when it comes to this. You completed your Focus..." _K__inda..._ „You don't have to deal with l'Cie and their Focus anymore. It would be reckless of me to drag you in this again."

„Maybe not Serah, Snow, and Sazh. But Fang, Vanille and I can help you with this." The pink-haired woman went silent. „I told you that I've researched about l'Cie, why didn't you say anything?" Lightning remained silent. „I can help you, Light. You just have to let me." Lightning tried to ignore his pleading gaze at her and looked away. „How can you help me?"

„Well...Do you have a new Focus?"

„I don't know.", she sighed and noticed his puzzled look. „I can't remember my vision."

„I didn't know this is possible without turning into a Cie'th.", he surprised. Lightning shrugged. „Me neither."

„I can help you with that.", he said and smiled at her, while Lightning raised an eyebrow. But he said nothing more and went to the front door. „Let's go to the Academy." Lightning had no idea what he was planning, but she followed him nonetheless.


	5. Let me help you

**A.N.** Here's a small Stargate easter eggx3 Everyone who loves Stargate as much as me will know what I used from there.

**Éclair Returns**

Chapter 4: Let me help you

The way to the Academy wasn't very long and they reached their destination after a few minutes. „Well, that's the Academy.", said Hope proudly as they entered this huge building. Lightning looked around in amazement as she followed him. Inside it looked much bigger than outside. Lightning had no idea where he led them, or what he'd planned.

He didn't answer any of her questions. Finally, they entered a room where a great computer and a chair were, which resembled a torture instrument. „Are you finally going to tell me what you're planning?", asked Lightning annoyed, as she looked around the room. „I've developed this machine myself. It'll help you remember your vision. You know how complicated it is to figure out what the Focus is, so I've developed this machine to watch the vision over and over again. I thought it might be helpful." Lightning raised an eyebrow and looked at the machine. She didn't know what to say to that. „But since there are no l'Cie anywhere, it's still an untested prototype."

„And you want to use that thing on me?", she asked, while looking at him with a look that said:"You can't be serious!"

„If you agree with it. I would never force you to anything, but how else do you want to remember your vision?" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and looked thoughtfully at the machine. „Good point." Hope looked at her and said nothing, he just waiting for her decision. „Okay, I'll do it." The silver-haired man smiled and pointed to the chair. „Sit down." Lightning nodded and sat down. Then he tied her on the armrests. „Hey!" She tried to free herself, but she couldn't move. „Don't worry. During the procedure, there might be some complications...and you're not allowed to solve the connection, or else..."

„Or else what? And what kind of complications?", she asked and narrowed her eyes. „Well, these are just speculations..."

„Spit it out!"

„Well...The technology that I use on you is directly connected to your brain, that is when you solve the connection, it could cause great harm to you. Maybe you could even transform into a Cie'th right away."

„What?! Dammit Hope! And you're telling me this now?!" Hope looked at her apologetically and pulled out a small device. „I'm sorry, I really should've told you earlier...Will you do it anyway?", he asked and showed her the device. It looked like a small circular piece of metal with engravings. She had no choice but to take the risk. „I'll do it.", she huffed. Hope nodded and attached the device on her temple. It felt as if he drilled a needle into her head. She gasped quietly and clenched her teeth. „Okay, then..."

„Hope.", she interrupted and looked at him intently. Hope looked back at her and listened. „If I really turn into a Cie'th...I want you to put an end to me." Hope's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, she continued. „I don't want to hurt anyone, Hope. Promise me that." The silver-haired man sighed, but nodded. „I promise." Lightning nodded, grateful that he'll fulfill her last wish. „Go ahead."

„Wait, I have to...", he muttered and connected her with another device by sticking some cable on her head. „What is this?"

„Since this is the first test, it would be good to measure your brain waves, heart rate and pulse.", he explained, as he clamped some kind of clip on her left index finger. „I see." Then he took more cables and pointed hesitantly on her shirt. „Um...May I? I want to measure your heart rate." Lightning nodded and he unzipped her uniform just enough so that he could attach the cable above her breast. She felt quite uncomfortable, but what should she do? She could cancel the whole thing, but then she would never remember her Focus. Hope sat down at the computer and turned it on.

„Okay, let's start. But before that, I have to tell you that your memories will be transferred to this computer and I can see it. It could also happen that you'll remember your childhood or something like that, because the device is designed to help you remember everything. Is that okay with you?" Lightning took a deep breath. She didn't want Hope to see anything from her past like that, but she trusted him enough to confide everything to him. „Yes." Hope nodded and tapped on the keyboard. „Okay, let's start. It's easy, just think about something.", said Hope, whereupon Lightning searched her memories for a good memory. Lightning closed her eyes and tried to remember something. Then she heard her memories were played on the computer.

* * *

_The eight-year-old Claire admired a gunblade with big eyes. It was a Blazefire Saber and belonged to her father, who was a member of the Guardian Corps. After looking around briefly to check that no one was there, she reached out for it. But she winced when she heard a voice behind her. „Hey, hands off."  
Claire pulled her hands back, turned around quickly and looked at her father innocently. „I just wanted to look at it...", she muttered. Her father — she couldn't quite remember his face though — ruffled through her hair and took the gunblade. „Stay away from it. It's too dangerous." Claire pouted, but she could understand him. Gunblades were dangerous, bla bla bla...„Dad?" After he put his gunblade away, he turned back to her. „Hm?"  
„Do you think I could use one of those?" Her father looked at her surprised, before he ruffled her pink hair. „This is a bit too heavy for you.", he said and grinning, while Claire pouted._

* * *

Lightning could feel some tears gathered in her closed eyes. This memory was buried for so many years that she'd almost forgotten about it. Lightning tried to remember something else now, but it wasn't exactly a good memory...

* * *

_Claire — now fifteen years old — went through her home town Bodhum. It was raining and it was really stormy, but she didn't care. Not even when she was soaking wet. Just a few hours passed since her mother died. Serah was in bed, but she couldn't sleep, so she decided to go for a walk.  
Even if she was prepared for her mother__'s__ death and accepted it without much complaints, she was still deeply sad about it. After all, her only family now was Serah. She knew that her childhood was officially over with the death of her mother. She had to grow up as quickly as possible in order to protect Serah. In order to give her a happy childhood.  
Claire looked up at the sky where many thunderbolts lit the sky up. To better protect Serah she had to grow up quickly and become stronger. But in order to get stronger, she needed to forget her past. She needed to change herself. As another flash lit up the sky, she knew what she had to do. Claire was too weak for this task, but when she changed her name, she could change herself. Becoming stronger and an adult. But what name would be suitable?  
Claire looked back to the sky and the flashes. Yes, that was it. Lightning was strong. Nothing could ever discourage their destination. From now on she'll call herself Lightning. Now she was no longer her mother__'__s sweet precious daughter, but Serah guardian._

* * *

„Turn it off!", hissed Lightning as all the emotions from back than overwhelmed her again. „O-okay.", said Hope quickly and turned it off. Lightning sighed and unclenched her fists. „Light, I..." When Hope stopped, she looked up at him. „What?" The silver-haired man avoided her eyes. „I saw everything. I'm sorry." Lightning sighed again. „That means your machine works, huh?"

„Are you angry?" Lightning raised an eyebrow and shook her head. „No. I agreed that you may see it. I never thought that I'll remember this though." Hope nodded and looked rather relieved. „Um...your last memory...What exactly happened there? I've only seen you in the rain."

„That's where I decided to become Lightning."

„I see..." Then he cleared his throat and was all serious again. „Should we stop?"

„No, let's move on. I'm ready." The silver-haired man nodded and turned it back on again. „Okay, now try to remember the battle with Orphan." Lightning nodded, closed her eyes and tried to remember their final battle.

* * *

„_Some things in life you just do!", she screamed and was ready to attack Hope, but something held her back. It was Fang. She'd put an arm around her stomach and held her right arm tightly, so that she couldn't attack. „Back off!", she yelled, but she held onto her tighter. Then Vanille stood in front of Hope protectively. „What do you gain from hurting Hope? We're in this together!", said the red-haired girl.  
„This is my Focus.", said Lightning quietly. She'd do anything to protect them all. She didn't mean to go that far. But to become Ragnarok...She had no other choice, she had to fight her friends! It'll help her becoming Ragnarok! „No one's gonna stop me!", she yelled and summoned a powerful lightning storm that threw them all away._

* * *

Lightning shook her head and tried to banish these memories. Hope cleared his throat. „Alright, how about, you..." He stopped immediately, when she remembered something else.

* * *

„_You liar...", he muttered, whereupon Lightning turned back to him. __„__What did you say?"_

_„__You're a liar.", he said louder and glared at her. But she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. __„__You said you'll bring us all back home and protect us. And now you want to leave me here?" Lightning turned away from him. Basically, he was right. A few hours ago it has been her goal. __„__You should've ignored us, while we__'v__e waited to get purged. It would be better to end up in Pulse, than being a l'Cie! It's all your fault that we're l'Cie!" In a flash Lightning turned back around and slapped Hope. By the impact Hope fell to the ground. __„__My fault? Did you just say that this was _my_ fault? _Who_ wanted to play hero? _Who_ couldn't fly and made a crash-landing in the Vestige? _Who_?!"_

_„...M-me...", muttered__ Hope unintelligibly. __„__Exactly! _I_ just wanted to find a way to get out of there, while _you_ froze on the spot!" In that moment, she felt a slight tingling sensation in her chest. It almost felt like as if she's electrically charged up. __„__So don't ever say that this was my fault!", she growled. Hope leaned himself up on one arm and held his cheek, which was now already deep red. She could also clearly see how tears gathered in his eyes. The silver-haired boy nodded and avoided eye contact._

* * *

Lightning clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. How could she treat Hope like that? It was almost as bad as...

* * *

„_What? Tell me that's not true, Serah!", growled Lightning and hit on the table. __„__It's true, Light. Please listen to me..." Lightning snorted and glared at Snow. __„Just t__ell me why you chose him of all people! He can't even properly take care of you!"_

_„__Because I love him. Now listen to me!"_

_„__Tch, love...That's what you said about your last boyfriend, but you didn't get engaged with him!"_

_„__I was five!"_

_„__I won't allow it anyway!"_

_„__Sis, just listen to her..." Lightning's glare became darker and looked at Snow with her famous death glare. __„__I'm not your damn sister!" Then she looked back at her sister. __„__I don't care that you're eighteen, Serah! It's far too early to get engaged at all! It could be the biggest mistake of your life!"_

_„__I know very well that this is the right decision. Why can't you just be psyched for me?"_

_„You say __I should be psyched for you for getting engaged to this idiot? I'd rather let Behemoth's tear me apart! I won't allow it!"_

_„__But Light!" Lightning snorted and turned away from the two and crossed his arms over her chest. __„__Worst birthday ever.", she grumbled. Then Serah began to cry bitterly and ran out of the house. Lightning let her run away and didn't even thought about running after her. __„__You can't do that, she's your sister!", said Snow angrily. __„__You're still here?", growled Lightning. __„__She'll collect her wits and realizes that she's going to make the biggest mistake in her life."_

_„__Lightning, stop it!", he yelled suddenly and hit on the table. __„__No, you stop it!", she yelled back and also hit on the table. __„__Get out of my house!"_

_„__Alright.", he said, this time quieter and looked at her angrily before he went out of the house. __„__Tch!" Who would have thought that her birthday would be so bad?_

* * *

Lightning shook her head and tried to focus again. „I'm sorry, Hope. My thoughts drift off all the time.", she grumbled. „It's okay. Just try to..." Hope broke off suddenly. „What should I try?", asked Lightning then but let her eyes closed. „Uh...Do you imagine that my fourteen-year-old self is talking to you?"

„Why?"

„Because when I'm talking to you my younger self appears on the screen..."

„Oh..." Now she opened her eyes. In this moment the images disappeared from the screen. „Hmm, interesting...Apparently the machine works better than I expected." Lightning was glad that he didn't ask any questioned about this. It was quite clear that she had to get used to it. „Okay, now remember your transformation into Ragnarok, when you saved Cocoon." Lightning closed her eyes and tried to remember.

* * *

_When her transformation was complete, she landed on a roof and roared into the sky. Her present form of Ragnarok was much more powerful than her previous one. She was taller, stronger and had six legs. Then she ran to a good place where she could jump. She jumped off with all her strength and fell to Cocoon's shell that heated up because of the fall and became lava._

_She fell into the lava, but she felt no pain. Ragnarok's skin was so thick that it protected her from everything. When she reached the outer shell, she tried everything to hold up Cocoon. She gathered all her strength again and formed a pillar below Cocoon to hold it up. When the connection on Gran Pulse was done, she let the lava flow around Cocoon to create a protective shell. Finally, she took all the energy in her surroundings — especially Oerba's energy — and crystallized herself, the pillar and the lava on Cocoon's shell._

* * *

„Good. Now try to remember what happened after that. What you dreamed about." Lightning sighed and tried to focus. „I'll try."

* * *

_Hope cried in his parents arms. __„__Hope.", said Lightning, when she went to the little family. The three turned to her and looked at her in shock. __„__L-Light?" Lightning nodded. __„__Why are you crying?" Hope immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly, without answering her. __„__I thought you were...", he muttered, his face buried in her shoulder. Lightning was pretty shocked that Hope hugged so suddenly, but she just let him have his way and returned the hug. __„Me too.__.." Shouldn't she be in the crystal pillar? Lightning decided that she didn't care. After all, she was back and Cocoon was saved. The others also noticed that she was back again and seconds later she found herself in a group hug again._

* * *

A year later, the village New Bodhum was built and the group lived there together to meet each other more often. Lightning lived with Serah and Snow in the first few months, but at some point she couldn't stand it anymore and moved out. Since then, she lived alone. But she couldn't feel lonely because she had a lot to do in the GC and Hope and Serah visited her almost daily.

* * *

_Today was one of those days again. When she arrived back home in the afternoon, Hope was sitting on the stairs on her front door. __„__Hope." The silver-haired boy looked up immediately as she called him and stood up. __„__Light!"_

_„__How long have you been here?", she asked as she unlocked the door. __„__Uh...two hours...", he mumbled and looked away from her. __„__Why didn't you go inside? You could've asked Serah for the spare key." Lightning entered her house, while Hope followed her inside and closed the door behind him. __„__I know...I just thought...I just wanted to wait outside for you." Lightning raised an eyebrow and looked at him intently, but Hope still avoiding her gaze. __„I__ see..." Then Lightning went into the kitchen. __„__You want a drink?" Hope followed her. __„__Yes, please."_

_„__Is cocoa okay?", she asked as she took two cups out of the cabinet. Hope nodded several times while she made cocoa for them. Actually, she didn't have to ask, because it became a ritual between them. Hope visited her, they sat on her couch, drank cocoa and talked about practically everything and in the evening Hope went home. Sometimes Lightning wondered if the boy didn't have better things to do, than visiting her every day, drinking cocoa and talk. __„__Go to the living room." Hope nodded and did as he was told. Lightning smiled when Hope was gone. He was really a good boy. When the cocoa was done, she took the two cups and joined Hope. __„__Here.", she said and gave him his cup. Hope took the cup and smiled happily at her. __„__Thank you."_

_„Careful,__ it__'__s hot.", she said and patted his head with a grin on her face. Hope pouted, but then couldn't hold back his grin. She's doing this every day and it was still funny. It was really fun treating him as a little kid. The pink-haired woman nodded and sat down beside him on the couch. She crossed her legs and leaned back. __„__So...", she began, while sipping the cocoa. __„__How was school?"_

_„__Uh...good. Good..." Lightning raised an eyebrow. __„Did something happen?"_

_„__No, no, everything's fine." The pink-haired woman stared at him in disbelief and tried to force him to tell her the truth by glaring at him, but he avoided her gaze and pretended as if he didn't feel her eyes on him. __„__Hope.", said Lightning in a deep voice to force him to tell her what's going on. Suddenly Hope looked at her again with a faked smile on his face. __„__And how was work?" Lightning's eyes narrowed and stared at him. __„__Don't change the subject."_

_„N__othing happened, really. Don't worry." But the soldier didn't give up. __„__Hope, tell me what's going on." As Hope sighed, she knew she'd won. __„__I just have a problem with...pretty much everyone in the school." Now Lightning became curious. __„__Why? Are they bothering you?" Hope quickly shook his head. __„__No, no. That's not it. They know I was a l'Cie, they wouldn't dare to bother me.", he said and chuckled. __„__Then what's the problem?", asked Lightning, as she turned slightly to the side and rested her head on her hand. __„__I just feel...Oh forget it, it sounds stupid."_

_„__Tell me." Hope leaned back with a sigh and stared at the cup that was lying on his lap. __„I__ just have the feeling that they're all so childish, though many of them are in my age. It is as if I'm much more mature than they are." Lightning nodded and took a sip of her cocoa. __„__I see. That's understandable." Then Hope looked at her confused. __„__Hope, you became a l'Cie. We've been hunted. This forced you to grow up faster, you know?" The silver-haired boy nodded, while Lightning turned around again and leaned back against the couch. __„__Hmph, that's almost the same as what happened to me."_

_„__What...?" he began but trailed off quickly. Apparently he remembered what she told him back then. __„__After the death of my parents, I had to grow up as fast as possible to protect Serah. I wanted her to have a happy childhood and gave up my own."_

_„__Wow, that's..." Lightning looked at him and waited for him to continue. __„__This is really...Wow, Light, I didn't know you had to give up so much." The pink-haired woman smiled and took another sip. __„That's not worth mentioning__."_

_„Of course it's worth mentioning__. After all you gave everything up for Serah! Man, she surely owes you a lot.", he laughed, while Lightning tried to suppress her own laughter. __„N__ever seen it that way." Then Lightning became serious again and gently ruffled the boy's hair. __„__Hope, even if you're more mature than other kids your age, I want you to live out your childhood while you can. Being an adult sounds good, but that's all. If you give up your childhood for that, it's not worth it. Trust me." Hope nodded thoughtfully and drank a sip of his cocoa. Lightning kept stroking him. Hope didn't seem to mind and for Lightning...it was as if she stroked a little puppy. Basically, he still was her little puppy. __„__Hey, Light?" But now she stopped and put her arm lazily around his shoulders. __„__Hm?"_

„_Um..." Lightning raised an eyebrow and took another sip. __„__I wanted to ask you if I could kinda...move in with you..." Lightning almost spit out the cocoa, but instead she choked and had cocoa in her lungs. Lightning quickly put the cup down on the table and coughed heavily to get the liquid out of her lungs.  
Hope hit her a few times on the back until she finally coughed everything out. __„You__ okay?", asked Hope worried when she leaned back again. __„__Yes. What did you say?" Hope's face was bright red within seconds and quickly looked away from her. __„__Forget it! I said nothing! I better go home, it's late!", said Hope frantically and tried to get up, but Lightning held on his shoulder and pushed him back down._

_„__You want to move in with me? Why?" Hope still avoided eye contact. __„__Well...", he murmured softly. __„__I'm here every day...the school's also closer and...Serah said you feel lonely." Lightning smiled and patted the silver-haired boy. __„__How should I feel lonely when you and Serah visit me almost every day?"_

_„__Serah said this."_

_„__Then tell her I'm fine." Hope nodded and looked away from her. __„__But you're here a good many times. Don't you have anything better to do? Go out and play.", she said and grinned slightly as she kept stroking him. Hope looked up at her and pouted. But she knew that he didn't take her seriously, she could clearly see it in his eyes. It's always been pretty easy for her to see through him. All his emotions were reflected in his eyes. He just couldn't hide them as good as her. __„__I really have nothing else to do. And I like spending time with you.", he replied and looked away from her again. __„__What do your parents say about it?"_

_„About__ what?", he asked confused. __„__That you want to move in here."_

_„__Uh...they agree. They thought it'd be good for me if I stay with someone like you."_

_„__Because I'm such a good company for you?", she asked and grinned slightly, while Hope laughed. __„__Exactly."_

_„__When will you move in?" Hope went silent immediately and stared at her in shock. __„__What?"_

„_You said you wanted to move in here. When are you ready for this?" The silver-haired boy looked at her in shock as if he couldn't believe that she just said this. __„__You mean...You mean I...?" Lightning nodded in response. __„Guess it's__ not that bad to have a little company. The guest room's free, and if your parents say it's okay..."_

_The pink-haired woman broke off as Hope hugged her suddenly. __„__Thank you. You won't regret the decision!" Lightning ruffled his hair again. __„__Definitely not. So, when are you ready?"_

_„__Um...right now?", he asked again and let go of her. Lightning nodded and pointed to his cup. __„__Drink your cocoa, or it'll be cold.", she said, as she emptied her own cup. Hope took the cup and emptied, too, before they got Hope's things._

* * *

_Lightning came home from a mission in the early morning — around one o'clock. Behemoth's came to the cities nearby and she and her team had to take care of them. Even though Behemoth's were loners, there was a whole family. There were also some young Behemoth's among them. They'd managed to defeat them all, but not unscathed. She had countless injuries and was totally smeared with blood._

_She tried to heal herself, but now that she was no longer l'Cie her healing magic was weaker than before. No one knew why they could learn magic, but Lightning took this gift gladly. As she entered her house, she immediately saw that the light in the living room was still on and also the TV. She went into the living room and saw that Hope was asleep on the couch. Did he wait for her? Or did he just wanted to watch a movie? Lightning wanted to carry him into his bed — like she always did when she found him like that — but then she remembered, that she was still smeared with blood._

_She decided to take a shower first and to change into new clothes. Said and done. She quickly showered — though "quickly" was relatively since she had to move very carefully because of her injuries —, got dressed and went back into the living room. Then she turned off the TV and picked up the silver-haired boy bridal style. Hope grew a bit, but luckily he was still light enough for her to carry him._

_Very carefully, she went out of the living room and turned off the light with her elbow. Then she went up the stairs and into Hope's room. She laid him carefully on the bed. Lightning ruffled his hair gently and wanted to go, but then something held her on her shirt. When she turned around she saw that Hope was awake. __„__Light...", he mumbled sleepily. __„__I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Hope shook his head and held onto her shirt as if he was afraid that she would go away. __„__Where have you been...?"_

_„__On a mission. Go back to sleep." She wanted to go again, but Hope didn't let her go. __„__Are you okay?"_

_„__Yes." Hope looked at her concerned, while she rolled her eyes and looked away with a sigh. __„I just h__ave some scratches. __That's not worth mentioning__." Then he sat up and pulled on her shirt, so that she came closer to him. __„Do you want me to heal you?"_

_„__No, I want you to sleep now. You have school tomorrow.", she said as she pushed him back down and went to the door. But she stopped when suddenly a warm feeling flowed through her body and healed her injuries. Lightning turned around and saw that Hope cast various Vigra spells on her. The pink-haired woman smiled slightly and shook her head at Hope's stubbornness. __„Feeling b__etter now?", he asked when he was done. __„__Much better. Go to sleep." Hope nodded and made himself comfortable. __„__Good night.", he muttered. __„__Good night, Hope.", she said as she left the room and closed the door behind her._

* * *

Lightning had no idea why she had to remember this. And Hope had also seen it, great...„Um...Okay...", said Hope suddenly and cleared his throat. „Is that all you remember?"

„No, there's more. I remember very well that Serah had always forced me into to a "sisterly talk". Snow still annoyed the hell out of me and Fang and Vanille weren't any better...And Sazh brought me and my team to missions with his airship, because he's the best pilot available. The memories with you were just a little stronger, because that no longer fit in my normal everyday life.", she said and tried to reason why she had to remember this.

„I see. Can you remember anything else?" Lightning focused again. She went through her five-year-long dream again thoroughly to find something abnormal. This device was really great. Suddenly she could remember everything she dreamed inside this pillar and if she was lucky she could also remember her Focus. Suddenly she got a hell of a headache. Lightning tried to hold her head, but she'd totally forgotten that she was tied up, so she tugged at them. „Light? What's wrong?" Lightning couldn't answer, she barely heard his voice. When her brand began to burn suddenly, she clenched her fists. „Light, your brand!" _I know that too, thanks!_, she grumbled in thought before seeing some distorted images in her mind's eye.

* * *

_There was a goddess without any power or a Focus in life. Frustrated that the Maker gave her no powers at all she killed herself and created the humans with her blood. However, as she disappeared into the unseen realm, a piece of her life-giving crystal broke off and remained on the visible world. She realized too late that a piece of the _Heart of Chaos_ remained in the world of the living. The crystal sliver possessed great, magical powers that could destroy everything, if it would fall into the wrong hands._

* * *

Shortly afterwards her brand stopped hurting, but the headache remained. Lightning sighed when it was finally over and unclenched her fists again. A sudden stab at her temple made her wince. Then she felt that someone was untying her and the cables have been removed too. Immediately, she held her head and noticed that the device was gone.

She opened her eyes and looked directly into Hopes anxious face that was a bit too close for her liking. „Light, are you okay?" Lightning nodded and stared into his worried green eyes. „Yes. I just have a headache." Then he cupped her face with his hands and looked even more worried than before.  
„You're really okay? I mean...No permanent damages?" Lightning was quite surprised by his gesture and gently pushed him away from her.

„Everything's fine. As I said, I just have a headache.", she said and looked away from him. „I'm relieved.", he said and sighed with relief. „Looks like the brand reacts when you force yourself to see the vision one more time.", muttered Hope thoughtfully and went back to the computer. Even if she still felt quite dizzy, she stood up and staggered slowly to Hope. She leaned on his shoulders and looked at the screen, which replayed her vision again.

„...Looks like Etro. This is exactly as in the legend. Etro disappears into the unseen realm...But what is that?", he asked, while pointing to the crystal. „She's lost a part of her crystal.", answered Lightning. „So...what does Etro and this crystal have to do with your Focus? Is she the one who's chosen you? Do you have to find the crystal for her?"

„Maybe...Let me think about it, when the headaches are gone."

„Oh, of course. Let's go back to my house. You can rest there." Lightning nodded and let go of him, as he stood up. Lightning staggered back, but Hope was immediately by her side to catch her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. „It's alright, Hope. You can let go of me." Hope shook his head and held her tighter when she struggled against him. „I don't want you to faint, Light. And if you feel any side effects tell me immediately, okay?"

„Side effects?", asked Lightning and raised an eyebrow. „Yes, if the dizziness or the headache lasts longer than calculated. Or something like that..."

„Wait a minute. You connect me on some machine and _now_ you're telling something about side effects?!", she hissed angrily, while Hope grinned sheepishly. „Uh...Let's go home...", said Hope and pulled her along.


	6. Promotion

**A.N.** Here's the 5th chappy. Enjoy

**Éclair Returns**

Chapter 5: Promotion

After the two ate something, they finally arrived at Hope's house. „You want a drink, Light?", asked the silver-haired man as he went into the kitchen. „Yes.", replied Lightning and followed him. Hope took two cups from the cupboard and turned to her. Lightning raised an eyebrow when she saw his broad grin. „How about cocoa?" The pink-haired woman smiled slightly. „Sounds good." Hope grinned even wider and made the cocoa for them, while Lightning looked around in his house. When considering that Hope was the director of the Academy, it was a pretty small house. With his status, he could certainly own a villa. After looking around a bit, she sat down on the couch in the living room.

Lightning sat back and sighed. She had no idea how to treat Hope, or how to behave around him. In her memory, he was still a little boy and now...she couldn't treat him like a child and somehow she felt that something had changed between them. They were still best friends, but something was different. But what could it be? She didn't know what to do. Somehow she wanted the fourteen-year-old Hope back. And for more than one reason. Until now she'd managed to act normal around him, but who knows how long she could do it?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hope came into the living room with two cups of cocoa. „Here.", he said and gave her the cup. „Thanks.", she said, while taking the cup. Then he sat down beside her on the couch, but fortunately with a small safety gap between them, so as not to invade her privacy. „What's wrong with you, Light?", he asked anxiously as she looked away from him.

„Nothing." However, he wasn't satisfied with that answer. „Talk to me, Light. You can tell me everything." Lightning didn't reply and only sipped her cocoa. „Light...", he muttered and put a hand on her shoulder. A big hand. A man's hand. Lightning pushed his hand off her and turned her back to him. She heard that he set the cup on the table. „Light, what is it? Did I do something wrong...? Are you mad because I saw your memories? I'm sorry, I—"

„That's not it.", interrupted Lightning. „You've done nothing wrong."

„What is it then?"

„It's nothing, Hope.", she said and took a sip. „Then why are you so distant?"

„I always am." Yes, she knew that she wasn't really that distant since Odin, but...Damn, she should've been more discreet. „Is it because you missed so much while being in crystal stasis?"

„Yes." That wasn't quite right, but it wasn't completely wrong either. Hope was silent for a moment. „Is it because I'm not the little boy you once knew anymore?" He hit the mark. But should she tell him the truth? „No."

„Lightning..." When he said her full name, she looked at him. „This is the reason, right?" Lightning sighed and nodded. Who did she wanna fool? „Honestly? I miss the fourteen-year-old Hope. Once I was sure that Serah was safe, I felt empty. As if I had fulfilled my focus in life." Hope looked at her the whole time and listened intently. „But then you came. You were as helpless as a small, lost puppy. I felt needed again. And after Odin showed up, I realized that I had to protect you. Because you wouldn't survive even five minutes without me."

Hope pouted but he knew she was right. „And now look at yourself. You're an adult, you're the director of the Academy and quite capable to take care of yourself. Serah and the others have everything under control. What is there for me to do, if I wouldn't have this Focus Etro gave me?", she asked and took another sip of her cocoa. „Light, you got it all wrong...", said Hope and got her full attention. „Even though I'm an adult now, I'm not nearly as strong as you think..."

„What do you mean?"

„Well...I wouldn't stand a chance against you for example.", he said and grinned at her, while Lightning raised an eyebrow. Hope cleared his throat and became serious again. „Everything I've done in the Academy...I've only done this for—" Hope broke off when the phone rang. Sighing, he got up and answered it. What did he want to say to her? For whom or what did he'd done all that? After a short conversation, Hope sighed once again. „I'm sorry, I have to go back to the Academy. I'll be back. Make yourself comfortable.", he said and looked at her apologetically. „Okay, see you later." Actually Lightning wanted to ask him what he meant, but he had to work.

She would ask him later. „And Light?" She looked up at him as he went to her. „Don't think you're not needed here. We all need you, Light. Don't forget that, okay?" Lightning nodded before Hope left the house and left her alone. And his cocoa was still half full on the table and became cold.

* * *

When Hope came back in the same evening, they had another problem: Hope had no spare rooms. „Why?", asked the pink-haired with a sigh. „Well, I'm just here to sleep actually, that's why it's so small. But don't worry. You can sleep in my bed."

„And you on the couch? No."

„No?"

„I sleep on the couch."

„But that doesn't bother me. I've slept there often."

„And that will change from now on.", interrupted Lightning and looked at him darkly. Hope sighed resignedly. „Alright..." Lightning smiled slightly. How could he think that she would just give in? She always won. Once Hope got her bedding, they both went to sleep.

* * *

_Etro__'s__ crystal lay forgotten somewhere on Gran Pulse. Through the external influences the crystal shattered into two pieces and distributed all over the world. Some millions of years later, after the great war, the smaller crystal was found. The crystal was actually buried under a thick layer of earth, but the war has brought it back to the surface. Since there was peace, it couldn__'__t be abused to destroy the world, but there were also many other ways to abuse the powers of the crystal. And these ways were used. To this day. The larger fragment, however, remained hidden.__  
__Lightning saw distorted images about the power of the small crystal and then she heard a heart-rending cry. Of a voice she knew very well. Hope's voice. „_Lightning_!"_

* * *

Lightning woke up with a start and sat up abruptly. She wanted to lean on something, but her hand hit nothing and she fell headlong from the couch. The pink-haired woman cried in surprise when she suddenly hit the ground. She rubbed her aching head and wanted to sit up again, but her head bumped against the table.

Lightning growled numerous curse words until she heard hurried footsteps and was blinded by the light. „Light, are you okay? What happened?", asked Hope worried and helped her up. „I just had a strange dream...", she replied. „About what?" Lightning continued to rub her head. „I don't know. Was a total mess."

„I see..."

„We should go back to sleep.", she said and lay back on the couch. „Okay...Sleep well, Light.", said Hope as he went away again. „You too.", muttered Lightning, while wondering what this dream meant.

* * *

In the next day Lightning went to the GC headquarters. Hope insisted to accompany her and she was secretly glad about it. After all, she was still a heroine and everyone wanted to thank her for her actions, but Hope shooed them away. They all still admired her, even though many of them knew that she was a l'Cie. It really surprised her.

When they arrived at the headquarters, they parted again. After all Hope had to work. Before he left, he gave her the spare key to his apartment and his cell phone number so that she could always call him. With mixed feelings she entered the building. She wondered if she could complete her Focus by joining the army again. But it was certainly better than doing nothing at all. As she went through the corridors of the building, she already saw many familiar faces, who welcomed her back.

Lightning was surprised that many of them recognized her. When she found out where Amador's office was, she went there. She knocked on the door and after she heard a muffled "Come in." she entered the room. Amador looked up from his paperwork and looked at her in surprise. A few seconds later, a huge grin spread on his face. „Well, if this isn't the great heroine Lightning Farron." Lightning frowned. Apparently he hadn't lost his sense of humor after all these years. Lightning closed door behind her and came to the point. „Sir, I—"

„You want to join us again, am I right?"

„Yes, sir.", she replied and nodded. „Well, I'd be the biggest fool on Pulse if I wouldn't hire you again. Sit down." Lightning did as she was told and sat on the chair opposite him. Then he took out all the documents from a drawer. It was all done, she just had to sign them. The pink-haired woman looked questioningly at her superior and raised an eyebrow.

„Since everyone knew you awoke from crystal stasis, we already expected that you'll come back again. Some people even made bets. I've lost unfortunately.", he laughed. Was it so easy to see through her? Without another word, she took the documents and signed them. When everything was done, she left the building again.

Amador said that she'll start her shift on Monday around 1300. It was pretty late, but she wouldn't complain. In addition, he offered her a billet. Normally she would have agreed immediately, but then she had to think about Hope. She told him that she'd think it over and let him know. As Lightning left the building, she took her cell phone and called Hope. He wanted her to call him immediately when she was done with everything. After the third ring Hope answered. „Yes?"

„It's me.", said Lightning. „Light! Are you done with everything?"

„Yes, Amador had everything prepared for my return. I'm back in."

„That's great.", said Hope and she could already imagine the grin on his face when he said this. „Yeah. I'll look around a bit and then go back to your house."

„I thought you wanted to stay in a billet?", he asked, and somehow he sounded relieved that she wouldn't live there. „I'll think about it.", she replied. „Okay, see you later."

„Bye." She hung up, but before she could put her phone away, she remembered something. She should have called Serah yesterday, but because of what happened the day before she didn't feel like calling someone. She must be really worried by now...So she dialed her number and called her. On the third ring someone answered. „Hey, sis!", called an annoying voice. „Snow...", she grumbled. „Are you not pleased to hear me?", he asked. „Not really. Get Serah."

„She's coming. But until then, you gotta talk to me." Since Lightning had nothing to tell him, she kept silent. „So, sis...", began Snow and cleared his throat. „How are you and Hope?"

„Good and don't call me 'sis'!"

„What? I can't hear you, the connection is disrupted!", he laughed, while Lightning rolled her eyes. „Sis?", called another voice suddenly. „Serah.", she replied and smiled slightly. „Why didn't you call yesterday? I was worried about you two."

„I didn't feel like calling someone. And don't worry, I'm better now."

„Okay...", said Serah, but Lightning heard that she didn't believe her. „I just talked with Amador and rejoined the GC.", she informed. „That's great." Yet again, she could hear that Serah didn't mean it that way. „Serah, fighting is the only thing I'm good at, you know that."

„Yes, I know.", sighed the younger Farron. „Just be careful, okay?"

„Yeah."

„Do you live in a billet now?"

„No. I think about it." Serah was silent for a moment. „Claire, I don't want to try to force you or something...I mean, if I'd be able to do it...But could you stay at Hope's?" Lightning raised an eyebrow. „Why?"

„Well, you know...Hope is alone for the last three years. He certainly feels lonely...You guys are best friends. It would be good for him if you stayed with him." Was that true? Hope felt lonely? If that's true, she should consider to stay with him. „I'll think about it."

„Okay. Call me again soon, okay?"

„Yeah." Then she put her phone away and went through the city, lost in thought.

* * *

_The power of the crystal was amazing. After the discovery of the small crystal these magical powers were used. It was used to manipulate humans. They were like puppets, just waiting for the next command. But this happened only with mentally weak people. And since the person had problems to manipulate the people around him, meant that he's surrounded by mentally strong people. This person trained for years with the crystal, until it worked with mentally strong people, too. But one person was completely immune against the powers of the crystal. The goddess Etro herself blessed her. The warrior who was trapped in crystal was chosen to...To do what exactly? During her rescue, something bad happened to her. Everything that had to do with her new Focus was erased from her memories. Suddenly a shot was heard and a familiar voice calling her name frantically..._

* * *

Lightning woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around. It was still dark, but she recognized the place where she was. She let herself fall back on the bed and sighed. It was just a dream. Lightning looked to her right, when something moved. It was Hope. Since the couch wasn't really comfortable, she decided that she'll share Hope's bed with him. But Hope discussed with her. He told her all the reasons why they shouldn't do this — including the fact that he was a man now — but she didn't listen to him and won their argument.

After all, nothing would happen. She trusted Hope. He would never take advantage of this situation. _Never_. Maker, he would apologize at least a thousand times, if he touched her with his elbow! No, he would never take advantage of this situation. Lightning tried to calm her heart down that still beat ten times faster and made herself comfortable again. She had plenty of time until she had to go to the GC headquarters, but until then she should get some sleep. She could try to figure out what this dream meant later that day.

* * *

The next day, Hope brought her on his aero bike to the GC headquarters. For some reason Hope took the day off and didn't tell her why. But it was okay to her. Hope needed a break. And although they sat now on different places, she had to remember their last flight on an aero bike. Lightning held onto him and was lost in thought. At that time they were haunted by PSICOM. Speaking of...„What happened to PSICOM?", asked the pink-haired woman and leaned closer to him, to speak right into his ear. Then she felt Hope shuddering slightly. „Um...", he began hesitantly. „They no longer exist. At least the major part. There are still a couple of them and want to overthrow me."

„What?"

„They said following a l'Cie is just as bad as following a fal'Cie."

„And let me guess, they threatened you to overthrow you with violence?"

„They already tried." Lightning's eyes widened when he said this. „What?!"

„Don't worry, nothing happened."

„Do you have bodyguards?"

„Light, I was a l'Cie. I know how to defend myself." The pink-haired woman narrowed her eyes, even if he couldn't see it. „Hope you need a bodyguard!"

„Light—"

„When you die, the Academy's next!", she interrupted. „And then everything you and the others have built will be destroyed!"

„Ligh—"

„I'll talk to Amador about it and send you a bodyguard. And if you dare to send him back, you'll wish that PSICOM brought you to the hospital!" Then the silver-haired man sighed resignedly. „Got it." Then Lightning finally noticed that Hope didn't bring her to headquarters. „Hope, where are you flying?", she asked and looked around. This area was completely unknown to her. „It's a surprise.", he replied. „I hate surprises.", she grumbled, while Hope probably flew downtown. There she saw a large stage and a lot of people. Why were they here?„What do we want here? I have to work."

„I told you it's a surprise.", said Hope amused and landed behind the stage. She wasn't surprised to see Amador there, too. „Sir, what are we doing here?", asked Lightning as she got off the aero bike. „Just a little speech, that's all.", he replied and grinned at her. So that was the reason why she had to wear her formal uniform. Lightning had a presentiment that it would last for a few hours, or she'll get humiliated in public. Or both.

Then Amador went on the stage and began his speech. Lightning didn't listen to him until he suddenly said her name. In addition with the words 'great' and 'heroine'. As expected, he humiliated her in public by telling everyone what she did. Lightning tried her best to ignore him, but she failed miserably.  
Especially when someone pushed her onto the stage. That's when she realized that Hopes was gone. Reluctantly, she went to the stage and stood there next to Amador. The crowd was even bigger than before and also all of the GC members were there, even the generals.

„Sergeant Lightning Farron has done a lot for her country and her fellow man for years.", continued Amador, while Lightning wished that the ground will swallow her up. She didn't want a celebration in her honor, she just wanted to go on missions. „She served the Guardian Corps at a young age, rescued and protected her fellow human beings from danger, saved our world from destruction and sacrificed herself more than just once."

_Maker make him stop!_, she prayed as she listened to him. „During a meeting of all the generals, we all decided how to adequately thank Sergeant Farron." _This really isn't necessary..._„From the Vice Chief of Staff of the Guardian Corps. In recognition of Sergeant Lightning Farron's outstanding work, I hereby authorize her immediate promotion to the rank of Major." Lightning's eyes widened . Major? She? He couldn't do that!

That was far too high rank for her! Only soldiers who really served many years, could possibly become Major! „Sergeant, step forward.", ordered Amador, as he took the bars, which will now mark her as Major. Lightning did as she was told. „Sir, it would be fine with me to be promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant...", she muttered, but Amador pretended as if he hadn't heard her and exchanged her bars.

The audience applauded and then she also had to make a speech. It couldn't get worse...She really had no idea what to say...„Well...I'm not a woman of many words.", she began. „That was rather surprising and I would be lying if I said I'm not honored. All I have to say is that I'll try harder as Major and to not disappoint anyone."

„Hear ye, hear ye!", shouted someone suddenly. She recognized the voice immediately. Snow...He was here? The people applauded again and then she could finally get off that damn stage. But it didn't become better, because all her colleagues congratulated her. When it finally was reasonably quiet, Hope came to her and the whole group was there too.

Serah, Snow, Sazh, Fang and Vanille were there. „What are you doing here?", asked Lightning. „We wanted to see your promotion.", said Fang with a big grin on her face. So they all knew about it. „Congratulations, Claire!", said Serah and hugged her tightly. „I'm so proud of you." Then the others congratulated her as well. „We should celebrate!", said Snow then and grinned broadly. „Have fun. I have other things to do." Lightning wanted to go, but she didn't get far. She couldn't even go one step, before General Amador blocked her way. „Sir, what..."

„Permission for a party is granted, Farron." Lightning raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? „But, sir..."

„That's an order, _Major_.", he interrupted and emphasized the word Major. Everyone else would be so happy to have such a superior, but not Lightning. She preferred to go on missions. „Come on, Light!", said Vanille cheerfully and pulled her with her. „Hey!"

„Loosen up, Major.", said Sazh and put a hand on her shoulder. „Oh, don't worry, at the end of this day she'll be more relaxed.", laughed Snow. So they wanted to get her drunk? Tch, no chance. „It will certainly be fun!", said Serah and grinned at her sister. Lightning sighed resignedly and followed her friends. „Whatever..."

**A.N.** I know it's actually not possible to be Sergeant and get promoted to the rank of Major. I know that! I just...Ugh, I just wanted Lightning to be Major, okay? Alright, judge me all you want, but don't forget: It's MY story, I can do whatever I want! Lalalalala, can't hear your bashing, 'cause I see no reason to be sorry about anything! *cover my ears and hum some tune* But anyway...I thought for serving so long, sacrificing herself sooo often and save the world from destruction Lightning DESERVES to get promoted to such a high rank. Don't bash me for that! I just wanted to reward Light! *turn stubbornly away from the readers* (For those who watched that specific Stargate episode (the one where Carter's promoted to Major) you certainly noticed that I quoted General Hammond here. Oh...and Daniel.)


End file.
